Purpose
by QuietWaters
Summary: When you have no purpose, your life is empty and meaningless. Naruto learns that the hard way and falls to the lies of a well-known Kitsune. But in the final moment, as rage subsides and certain things come clear Kyuubi want nothing more than to stop the chaos she had let loose. But how will she achieve it when there's no real hope left? M for a reason. Female Kyuubi.
1. Book I - Purpose

**A/N:** Welcome to my second OS, again with my favorite Naruto pairing ever. Yes, I've an obsession with redheads (which you'll definitely notice if you keep reading my works), but I don't care what you think about that.

I've always preferred the "darker" fanfictions with Naruto going mad (or not) on the path of redemption (or leaving Konoha), owning his beloved one(s), make things go BOOM and stuff like that, but as in the real life there is always the need to be reminded of the things that could go really wrong and change your life and your sight on the world forever. Showing a way only few dared to write about, within this piece of literature, you'll possibly discover the very bottom of the (human) soul itself.

_**Edit: **_I've increased the number paragraphs for you. I don't know whether reading is better for you now or not, I have no problems with both of them, even if writing the new one was a little bit odd. Think of it as an experiment, because 'in the old days' I've always written in a more compact form. Please tell me what you think of it.

**_Edit:_** Now continued!

**Warning for this chapter only:** Contains a female Kyuubi and a bucket load of angst and drama, love itself will only play a minor role. Rape will get a mention, cutting will be described and suicide will be committed. Even if I tried to play the scenes down I REALLY would consider this M material, so only if you deem yourself capable of handling it, and only then, you should read.

"…Talking…" **"…Demon Talking…"**  
_…Thinking… __**…Demon Thinking…**_  
~~Timeskip/Flashback~~  
-Change of Location-

_"The person without a purpose is like a ship without a rudder."__ —Thomas Carlyle_

* * *

**Purpose - ****Book I**

* * *

A blonde, spiky haired young man walked down the main route of Konoha, ignoring the glares full of hate and disgust which were thrown at him while he showed the world his trademark foxy grin. To be exact, he didn't even realize that people glared at him.

But who was this teenager, to ignore something so obvious? If his identity wasn't shown by his facial features, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, then at latest with the jumpsuit in orange and black it was obvious. The apparently 15-years old boy was no one else than the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or as the villagers loved to put it, the 'Demon Brat'.

But, unknown to every living being of this world beside the boy and his tenant, what they saw was nothing more than a mere mask. To put it exactly, not even these two know who he really was. He, because he wasn't even giving a damn in the world about himself and she, because her host was nothing more than an enigma for her, something that worried her greatly, made her feel guilty and even infuriated her. Why?

Because Kyuubi was the one being that… created the thing that was behind the idiotic mask the people believed to be Naruto. But what happened, that it had come to this?

To comprehend the complexity of the whole situation, we need to go back fifteen years in time, to the day where the Kyuubi attacked Konoha under the influence of Madara Uchiha, after the Uchiha freed the beast from the seal of his former host and was finally sealed within the son of Minato Namikaze und Kushina Uzumaki.

However, during the sealing the Yondaime made a grave mistake.

Because of unknown reasons he tried to tamper in his final moments with the seal the death god had brought into existence. Whatever his intentions may have been, he ended with granting the vixen the possibility to directly influence the newborn, even speak to Naruto at will, something he would most likely not wanted to achieve.

The Kyuubi was aware that tampering with the seal of a god could have various, mostly bad, outcomes so she secretly started to make her ultimate escape plan. Knowing what would happen to the boy, not that she cared, she would only need an old technique of hers, a little bit of youki and patience.

She would get her revenge by making the son of the man that sealed her into him a servant and letting him free her. It was plain and simple, what should go wrong?

The blonde baby never had the chance to know about this and with his very first breathings as the new jinchuuriki the vixen within him set her plan into motion. From this moment on, he would feel and see things no being should ever discover and even sleep would become his own hell.

No one cared that he was just an innocent baby.

While Naruto walked to training ground 44, known as the 'Forest of Death', the single Anbu guarding him wondered what he was up to. But because of his hate towards the demon he doesn't really cared about the blonde and, seeing him enter the forest, decided to take the rest of the day off. After all, it wasn't his problem when the brat died, just because he wanted to train. Leaving the demon to whatever he was up to, the Anbu stopped and turned homewards.

Sighing in relief as the Uzumaki recognized that the Anbu had finally stopped tailing him, he wondered whether he had all materials he needed to fulfill his purpose; freeing the Kyuubi from the human prison she was forced into.

The one he considered superior to him and who was no one else than his mistress was on the other hand feeling guilt and even fear like she had never felt before, not even as the death god ripped her soul from her body.

She remembered everything that had happened, everything the boy was forced to endure, from her hands and the hands of all the villagers. For the first time in her existence she truly felt regret related to her own actions.

* * *

**~~Flashback, 15 years ago, 2 weeks after the Kyuubi attack~~**

With a feeling of sick satisfaction the principal of the orphanage watched the little blonde baby suffer. The demon, even if she knows the real name of the bastard she would never step so low and call _it_ by it, this was a part of her revenge after all, whimpered softly, almost inaudible.

When the Hokage wouldn't have been interested in the child as a weapon for the village she would have probably killed the thing to avenge her twins that died two weeks ago as they had been buried by their through the strike of a tail destroyed house. So she settled for revenge, after her husband, who was a shinobi, explained it to her. And, in her opinion, a weapon shouldn't need any more than its existence itself.

Carrying out her revenge she watched how the little baby struggled against the cold and darkness that was in its room, armed with nothing more than a very thin and tattered blanket. Knowing that the demon would unfortunately most likely prevent itself from becoming sick, she was forced to leave it at that and of course, cutting his rations to a point where it was almost impossible to survive.

But in the end, even if this thing should become a weapon, in her opinion its dead would do them all a greater good. Who knows whether it would try to destroy the village again?

Satisfied for the moment the woman turned away and left the demon child behind. She was proud of herself for her harsh treatment and her resistance against the demon trying to lull her into believing it was indeed just a child. However, if she had known what the kid was forced to endure mentally, she would have wanted to die.

In his mindscape, unknown to the boy of course, Kyuubi stared with her red eyes, which were colder than ice itself, at her host without even the slightest hint of pity or humanity. All she cared for was how to force this pathetic young boy into growing up and fulfilling her escape plan.

Seeing that the kid again tried to crawl to her, because she was the only other living being in the mindscape and emitted the warmth the boy craved, the vixen only shoved it in disgust further into the depths of the place that represented the mind of her host.

Not even caring about the effect it would have on the in the wet and dark sewer-like room whimpering baby's mind, she continued the actions she had done every time the son of the man she hated possibly the most directly after Madara, had fallen asleep and forced her chakra to surround him, not even caring about his loud cries telling of the pain he felt, by being burned and poisoned simultaneously because of the aggressive nature of the red energy and as she deemed it enough chakra for her next action, she exclaimed the name of an old and forbidden technique. **"Soul Breaker."**

Again she forced the mind of the kid to see a part of her memories, of course only the most sickening, bloodiest and most painful memories that she had endured or received via jutsu.

Being even capable of interacting with the dream it was possible for her to let the blonde feel the pain the killed ones had felt, let him kill all of them, or even be killed in ways that weren't even known to the mind of the most insane human.

After all, it takes eons of experience to come up with the things Kyuubi flung at her host and to think that this was only the beginning…

**~~Flashback End~~**

* * *

Reviewing the things she had done, the demoness wanted nothing more than to puke. Now that she was capable of thinking rational and being not longer blinded by her unholy fury she even shed a single tear of sadness for the thing she had created.

But she wasn't the only one to blame, things have had happened that she found at first good because they only helped her in completing her mission, but now she found them downright disgusting.

After all, who would do something like _that_?

**~~Flashback, 11 years ago, 10th October~~**

Being kicked out of the orphanage not long ago, Naruto still tried to find a place where he could hide. Hide himself from the, at least for him because of unknown reasons, wrath of the villagers and to find a way to escape the _things_ he was forced to experience every time he tried to sleep.

Deep within him he was aware of the fact, that there was no possibility to run from either of them. He wasn't capable to stop sleeping, he had tried and failed after nearly eighty hours and what he had endured after that wasn't describable by words.

The pain had become his permanent companion, with every single second his heart made a beat he felt nothing more than pure agony. The blonde was sure that no human would feel like this, maybe, after all, he was truly a demon like everyone he ever met had always said.

If that was true, then why was he alive? What was the reason of his existence?

But not only pain followed him, the darkness had become somewhat like a soothing aid, whenever it was dark he wouldn't be hated like the times when it was bright and, on top of that, beside the void within himself, he always felt the biting cold, even under the rays of a summer sun.

Moving his undernourished, skinny body in a stumbling fashion through the alleys of the place where he was born he wasn't really aware of his surroundings. Naruto noticed the three men in front of him at first as he walked straight into one of them, only to be met with the bone crushing hit of a fist.

"You demon! How dare you try to injure me!", the man the blonde had walked into yelled, raising his fist once again.

What followed was the first beating the Uzumaki had to endure in his life. Growing tired of breaking bones and beating the kid to a pulp after nearly two hours only one man was left. As soon as he pulled back a dirty and sick look appeared in his eyes. Naruto didn't know what awaited him as his already torn and blood stained clothes were ripped from his small body.

Kyuubi on the other hand chuckled darkly as she realized what this pathetic human fool was up to as she watched everything through the eyes of her host before retreating back into her cage, at least for now.

She would have her own 'playtime' soon enough, in a sick way the vixen enjoyed torturing the blonde, especially since he started to look more and more like his damned father, most likely she would play this scene for him over and over again.

Deciding that he was still too immature she decided to not reveal herself now.

With that, the hell the boy's life had always been was taken to a new level. Not only was his mind shattered beyond belief, now his body would become broken to.

**~~Flashback End~~**

Shudder above shudder crawled down her spine. How sick and cruel had she been to actually enjoy all of this? What madness had took hold of her that she had allowed these things to happen?

She was ashamed of herself to no end. If it was possible Kyuubi would have hide under a rock and died because of guilt. But there was still a glimpse of hope, so the redhead couldn't just do that, besides she still had plans, even if they had changed drastically compared to those she had fifteen years ago.

Finally she had discovered the worth Naruto really represented. A man, strong enough to stand up to her, caring and kind enough to always care for her, someone she could consider a mate. But she herself had destroyed this possibility only ten years ago… oh how she cursed herself for that.

**~~Flashback, 10 years ago, 10th October~~**

For the first time in his entire life the Uzumaki thought about suicide. He just couldn't bear it anymore and wished for all the pain, fear, hate and disgust to just end, vanish to never ever return again.

He had lost his sense for time and wasn't even aware of his surroundings. His existence was pain, nothing more.

So as he finally regained his senses a bit and heard the quiet dripping sound of water, he slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

_'Where am I?'_ he questioned, even if his eyes sight was still blurry it seems as if he was in a sewer, the water he was in was an additional indication, but not in that of Konoha, some villagers had once thrown him into it so he could say he was definitely not there. Maybe he was in a part he hadn't discovered back then? His thoughts were disrupted by a lout booming voice that came seemingly out of nowhere.

"**If you don't turn around now you pathetic little human, I'll tear you apart,"** the disembodied voice nearly roared and, no one to provoke a beating, the blonde turned, despite his condition, around immediately.

He came face to face, or in this special case face to snot, with a giant red being that was caged behind mighty golden bars which were, oddly enough, only locked by a tiny little paper with an even odder kanji on it. The situation would have been funny, but the nearly grey eyes of Naruto und his emotionless expression on the one side and the rage of Kyuubi on the other side wasn't something to be laughed at.

"**So you've finally come, it took you long enough human,"** she spat.

"Who are you and where are we?" the Uzumaki inquired, whatever or whoever this was and even if it killed him, death itself had lost its horror for the young boy.

_**'This is so perfect,'**_ Kyuubi thought as her mind registered every little bit of information the blonde unknowingly showed her.

"**Silence mortal, you speak only when I order you to. Be glad, I'm in a good mood today and I'll answer your questions. We are in your mind, your subconscious to be exact, but the reason for us being here I'll not explain now. I'm no one else than the famous Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. You should be ashamed of yourself that you didn't know my name the moment you laid your eyes upon me,"**she informed him and, knowing what storm would break out in his stupid little mind, she awaited the outcome of this situation.

It took little Naruto several minutes to comprehend the situation he was in but he ultimately failed, because his education was less than poor.

Slowly he sat down on the wet ground, eyeing the fox in front of him. He tried to speak several times, but before a word could leave his mouth he closed it again. Gathering his composure he asked the one question he always wanted to find the answer to.

"If you are so mighty as you say are, could you tell me then why I'm alive?"

_**'Oh yes!'**_ she rejoiced at his answer.

"**You want to know your purpose?"** she inquired to be exactly sure, Kyuubi couldn't allow herself to make a mistake now or her whole plan was worthless. As the blonde in front of her nodded, she could only grin in a feral fashion.

_**'Thank you very much you stupid and pathetic idiots of Konoha!'**_ she could nearly throw a party in her head, the chance to be free again and accomplishing her revenge was handed to her on a silver platter!

"**Very well then. As you said I am powerful, god-like to be exact. You see that because of that I'm superior to you and every other mortal existence. However, you're here for a reason, your existence is because you have to fulfill a mission. Your purpose is to free me, destroy the prison I'm forced into. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are my servant, not more and not less. You'll listen to me and no one else and obey to everything I say without questioning my motives or intentions. I hope for you that this is understood,"** Kyuubi declared and sealed with these words the fate of her jinchuuriki.

**~~Flashback End~~**

She made no outward sign as she felt the back of her eyeballs begin to sting again. What she had done wasn't describable. Kyuubi had practically completely shattered him, especially his mind and formed him in a way were he would fulfill his mission without further doubt or complications.

She had spent a lot of time to educate him, back then she couldn't stand his stupidity. She had forced the orange jumpsuit, the abuse of ramen as meal and the idiotic act upon him, this condemning him to a life as lonely pariah of the village. Nearly every step he set and word he said had come from her - his personality was forced in a corner of his mind and left to rot.

The redhead had done nearly everything she could think of to gain indirectly revenge against the Yondaime and her former host, his wife.

She trained him under circumstances no human, a child nonetheless could hope to survive - but she didn't care and if it wasn't for the blondes Uzumaki lineage he would have most likely succumbed to the eternal darkness. The price was high, but at the age of twelve he was nearly on par with the Sannin - now, three years later, he could possibly take on the Hokage, even if it was only Tsunade.

But for what she could really strangle herself - she forced him to give up all of his emotions, so that he would never be distracted and could become her ultimate and perfect tool. Everything he showed others were roles he learned, the blonde understood the concept of emotions but wasn't capable of feeling them.

Kyuubi wept. She had made him a cold and soulless puppet, never cared for him - and as she oddly enough started to fall for him two years ago it was already too late to change it. The seed she had planted had grown and grown within Naruto and now there was nothing that could stop him anymore.

But in her opinion that wasn't even the worst…

**~~Flashback, 7 years ago~~**

Thunder rolled through Konoha, accompanied by a heavy rainfall. The Uzumaki was now eight years old but he looked three years older. But to not blow the cover Kyuubi had decided to use a strong Henge on the blonde, powered by her youki. The use pained Naruto but she didn't care.

The Uzumaki sat silently on his bed, his eyes half lidded.

With every lightning something sparkled in his grasp. He slowly raised his right hand which clasped the kunai hard.

It was wrong, he knew that, but he kept doing that over and over again because of a simple reason - it was his only possibility to bear the pain, the hate, everything the world threw at him. Every time the cold metal cut through his skin like a hot knife through butter and the crimson liquid stained his sheets everything became meaningless and he felt what he desired - silence and peace deep within himself.

His body was full of scars - his mistress never cared enough to let them vanish when he lived most of the day under a Henge.

With a slow motion the kunai cut through the surface of his left arm, again and again, reopening old or nearly healed scars.

Naruto felt his consciousness fade, but he wasn't finished now… there was more of his body to threat, to ultimately reach the bliss of peace on the verge of death when everything became unimportant…

**~~Flashback End~~**

Just a little bit more and she would curl into a ball. Her actions were unforgivable.

She couldn't deny that she long ago had started to take a liking towards him which developed oddly enough slowly into love, even if it was because of wrong reasons.

Naruto was strong and smart, perfect basic traits for a perfect mate, he was honorable and kind, traits that belonged to him since birth and ultimately, he cared for her, even if it was under the force of his role as servant he had gone to lengths she only became aware of later, as her blind rage started to subside. That had been most likely remnants of his personality.

Was it really too late? Nothing that could be done anymore?

Kyuubi would not accept this and so she called the blonde. The Uzumaki was a treasure she must protect and claim as hers. There was no way she would let him fulfill his plan if it meant his death.

She started to remind the day where she had revealed to him that she was in fact female, but she was brought out of her musings as she heard footsteps approaching her. Time to claim and free her favorite human.

Even if her love was maybe born out of guilt, she couldn't stand seeing his suffering anymore.

Walking to her with his head lowered was said blonde. He didn't dare to look his mistress in the eyes. Coming to a halt at the line between the old sewer like part of the room and her to a throne room changed cage, the place where once the original seal now turned line had been, he got down on all four, pressed his forehead against the wet floor and bowed.

"What is it that you wish mistress?" he asked from his awkward position on the rock hard ground. One final calming breath and the redhead started to speak.

"**Please rise and look at me Naruto, there is no need for this formal behavior right now."**  
Following his mistress order he did exactly that.

"**I've called you here because I wish you to stop your task immediately,"** Kyuubi stated and awkward silence followed.

"But why should you want that?" the blonde asked confused, what had happened that he hadn't noticed? The redhead decided to tell him the truth.

"**I guess you remember the night two years ago where I told you truth about me? This was the first time I realized that I'd taken a liking to you. As weeks and months passed by I finally understand that I'd started to… love you. Please stop it Naru-kun, I don't want to see you suffer anymore! I would gladly stay within you if it ensures your safety!"** she nearly cried.

What came next shocked her to the core.

"This is impossible," the Uzumaki answered, but Kyuubi couldn't even gasp before he continued talking.

"I'm only a clone but my boss sends me here because he suspected that something was troubling you. He said I should explain everything to you, while he's finishing his preparations. As well I'm here to prevent you from interfering. My boss knows you desire freedom and revenge above all else - he couldn't let emotions he isn't capable of feeling stop him. He also gave me a message for you." the shadow clone reported, made for the first time during his declaration a break and cleared his throat.

Kyuubi never get a chance to talk.

"I feared something would let you change your mind, mistress. You've acted odd over the last few weeks and I prepared myself for the worst. Even if you should love me, it wouldn't be possible for me to stop. You should remind yourself that you are god-like and I'm only a mere human. A relationship other than me being your servant would be highly inappropriate. But there's something else you must consider. Living without a true purpose I tried to find one, make one but finally realized that it was bound to fail. Then you appeared and gave my life a meaning, now my existence was finally worth something. For that I'm eternally grateful and there's nothing more that I wish than to see you happy, freed from the human prison the Yondaime once forced you into. Farewell my mistress." the clone said and as he faded from existence there was silence, only broken by a sobbing Kyuubi who tried to regain her composure.

_**'Is there really nothing I can do anymore?'**_, she thought, knowing very well that she couldn't stop him herself because of the stupid seal.

Her answer was a violent crumbling sound as the whole room, Narutos subconscious, was shocked to its very core and her world went black.

At first there was only black nothingness. Time itself was erased in this place, wherever it was. She didn't even know whether her existence was ended or not, whether she did even exist at all or not.

But suddenly there was a violent pull on her entire being and with great force she was thrown out of this depressing place.

* * *

The first thing she heard was ragged breathing combined with violent coughing. Immediately her eyes flied open and she snapped to attention.

Faintly she was aware of her surroundings, an old one room bunker hidden within the Forest of Death, because she was completely distracted by the sight that greeted her as she laid her eyes upon the man she once considered her servant.

Thanks to her connection with the blonde she did know every aspect of his plan so she wasn't surprised by seeing the complex seals that were painted on the ground or the via seals reinforced blade sticking in his stomach and piercing the seal like the key it was supposed to be - what shocked her was the puddle of blood beneath him and his skin that was so pale that he looked like a ghost.

**"No!"** she cried with tears in her eyes and her power started to radiate from her entire being, so strong that Naruto winced.

From one heartbeat to the other the suffocating force retreated and clothes rustled as the redhead, still wearing the kimono she had worn in the mindscape, cradled the head of the blonde gently in her lap, stroking his unruly hair.

For the first time she could really touch him but it was also the last time…

The Uzumaki tried to say something but nothing more than chopped croaks left his already blood flooded throat - as Kyuubi became aware of the red liquid in the corners of his mouth and his weakening breathing fear and panic started to take finally control of her mind.

"**Oh dear Kami, please not, why him?"** the redhead sobbed. She froze in shock as a cold hand touched her cheek in a soothing manner and a little bit of his chakra entered her system.

"Don't… cry… for… me… re… joice… you… are… free… now… fare… well… mis-…" was all the Uzumaki could slowly and painfully mouth, so quiet that she had trouble understanding him, before his body twitched one last time violently and finally went limp.

As his hand fall from her cheek, landed with a silent sound on the ground and the redhead looked in his almost gray, lifeless eyes she had a mental breakdown. Now she finally understood what her father Kurama once had wanted to make clear, because, how should she live after what she had done and lost?

**~~Flashback~~**

Wondering what he meant a younger Kyuubi asked her father what he wanted to say with that.

"What? You have seen everything, experienced everything, you have survived. That is the trick, isn't it? To survive.", she questioned.

"This isn't only about being immortal. The trick is, to live forever with yourself.", Kurama had answered and left to let her think about his words.

It should take her years to fully and truly understand the wisdom of his words.

**~~Flashback End~~**

Faintly she registered the other occupant of the room - a captain of the Anbu who had felt the spike of energy moments ago and went to investigate it.

"…o the hell are you? What have you done to this demon brat?" he shouted, anger and irritation clear in his voice, combined with the obvious disgust directed to Naruto. This was the moment Kyuubi finally lost it.

She snapped, her head whirled around as she still cradled the dead blonde in her lap and the man was vaporized in her youki. Absentmindedly the redhead stroked the cold and bloody face of the blonde one last time.

"**Don't worry my little Naru-kun, I'll make them pay, yes I'll."** she promised with the voice of a maniac as she slowly raised her body. And how they would pay!

Their hate, fear, disgust and coldness towards her Naruto had driven him to this!

Her mind wasn't capable of reminding her that she had played a very big role in his misery as well.

All she thought about was the annihilation of all those who had wronged the blonde.

* * *

Tsunade looked silently over her village. It seemed as if it would be just another normal and peaceful day in Konoha, with loads of paperwork for her.

She wondered where her favorite blonde knucklehead was - Jiraiya had said Naruto has acted odd over the last time and she worried greatly for her adoptive grandson. But her thoughts were interrupted as she and every other living being in Konoha felt the massive spike of energy, before the whole world grew creepily silent.

_'Wasn't that Kyuubis chakra?'_ she thought and feared for the health of the Uzumaki.

However, before she could even think of a reaction the whole Forest of Death was consumed by a dome of fire. As cries of panic started to erupt in the crowd of people on the streets, the giant form of a nine-tailed fox emerged from the flames.

What followed was the total annihilation of the Hidden Leaf and each of his clans, civilians and shinobi. The confused and unorganized ninjas who tried to fight back never stood a chance and no one ever saw the corpse that was carried by one of the tails.

It took Kyuubi not even an hour to completely destroy Konoha with fire, fangs, tails, claws and occasional beast bombs, but as the remnants of a once strong village crumbled behind her she had already her next and final target in mind - Madara Uchiha and the scum of Akatsuki.

The oldest of the Uchihas was brooding about how Konoha once betrayed him as his spy Zetsu told him about the rampaging Kyuubi on the way to Ame, the current hideout of his organization.

Immediately the mastermind of Akatsuki had a new idea how to accomplish his ultimate plan, but unbeknownst to him it was an idea that would be his personal downfall. In his arrogance he told Pain about his plans and faced hours later the enraged vixen on his own.

As he tried to gain once again control over her with his unholy eyes he was forced to see how useless his attempts were - everything he gained was a feral grin and before he could even flee he was torn apart.

Even in her rage Kyuubi registered what had happen - the chakra Naruto injected in her system in his final moments made her immune against the Sharingan.

Her fury was renewed as she was reminded of his sacrifice and the poor village of Ame was forced to endure her rage to its fullest extent.

The vixen slaughtered everyone and destroyed everything that dared to came across her. Even as Pain fought her with all of his six paths he wasn't more than a nuisance to the nearly endless might of Kyuubi.

As everything was over a slightly panting Kitsune stood triumphing above the burning remnants of Ame.

Slowly she closed her eyes and let sadness overcome her. It didn't matter how many lives she had taken, none of her actions could ever bring her Naruto back, who was still hold firmly by a tail.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an odd feeling. Like she had felt already today there was again a violent pull on her entire being and her world went black, but what could it be now?

* * *

As she finally regained her senses and looked around her she registered faintly that she was in her human form, as the redhead froze in shock as she came face to face with two very pissed females, Kami and her sister Yami.

Staring at the furious twin goddesses she felt very, very little and nearly trembled in fear. As the death god entered the scene and gifted her with a disappointed look the air became suffocating.

"**Do you have any idea what you have done?"** the white-headed Kami hissed.

"**Our laws forbid us to interfere with the events on earth and you have used that to your advantage! You have killed the Chosen One, the child of the prophecy! Do you have any idea how big you fucked up? Do you alone understand the problems this is causing?"** roared a furious black-headed Yami.

"**You think you love him? Little vixen, you know nothing of his suffering!"** her sister shouted.

"**It's unbelievable how bold you are, that you dare to say you would love my favorite blonde. You will possibly never understand him, but I've a way to may achieve it."** Yami stated and Kyuubis world went for a single second blank before her entire being was rocked with pain she was never forced to endure before.

Faint she heard the voice of one of the goddesses. **"You'll live through all his pain. All of it." **

In the court of Kami time doesn't really exist, but after what seemed like eternity life and conscious returned to the whimpering and shivering human form of the vixen, who wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and die.

"**What have I done?"** she whispered weakly between sobs.

"**Something you should regret forever. However, there's a prophecy that has to be fulfilled. We're a little bit in a rush here, so be happy that I grant you a second chance. Shinigami over there will drop you in an alternate timeline where you can start anew, but of course are there specific rules you will not break, because if you do so or fuck up a second time my sister and I will enjoy erasing your whole existence and give Naru-kun someone who can truly love him. I hope I am understood little vixen, if not I'll crush you."** Kami declared and the redhead stared at her with wide eyes.

**_'Second chance?'_** was everything that came to her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Remind what you have and be thankful for it. Never forget to look out for those who are close to you. This is what I want to say, because to lose something precious is in my opinion the hardest thing someone must endure - and in real life you _**never**_ get a second chance, maybe in the afterlife, but no one can confirm this.

I guess now you have finally realized that if I rate my work M, it is M. So don't dare to blame me! Don't worry, I've some lighter ideas up next, I can't get you all depressed and stuff like that now, can I?

See ya, QW


	2. Book II - Second Chance - Prologue

A/N: After growing fed up with my always rewriting and finally deciding how to continue my OS 'Purpose' I can now proudly present you the prologue for the sequel, which I will be labeled under 'Second Chance' for obvious reasons, even if 'Purpose' itself will have a big impact on the whole story. As you'll see I'll not just follow the canon, but instead insert some bigger or minor twists and turns, which will very much later result in a crossover. I really hope you like it, so enough with the blabbering and on with the story.

The pairing will be strictly , at least for now. If I ever should decide to add someone than it will definitely be a lot of chapters later.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**Purpose – Book II**_

* * *

**Second Chance  
**_Prologue – A New Beginning_

* * *

The proposal of being happy with Naruto, this time truly was so amazing for Kyuubi that she was ready to face and bear everything Kami and Yami would decide to put her through. The twin goddesses had left her alone after some more torture to think about it, as they and the Shinigami, who apparently had actually no other name beside his title, were forced to clean up a mess another Naruto had made.

From what she overheard by chance he managed to summon the Shinigami, something he wasn't supposed to do. Adding this to everything the redheaded vixen was put through in the last moments, time itself seemingly didn't matter here, caused her to have now a serious headache, but she guessed she could understand now.

It seemed as if this whole thing Kyuubi was stuck in for the moment was some kind of Nexus, a gate that linked all the worlds Kami and Yami ruled as gods about. She imagined Kami's court as a tree and all of the other realms and timelines as leaves – everything else would only give her a bigger headache or scare the shit out of her. To think that she wasn't the only nine-tailed Kitsune, that her existence itself wasn't unique…

The redhead was forced out of her musings, as Kami and Yami appeared in front of her, both of them looking slightly disturbed and exhausted. She decided to use this moment to pose a question she wondered about ever since she came here.

"Kami-sama, forgive me, but why exactly are you even blessing me with a second chance at life? I know how much I have done wrong, but seeing how hard I hurt Naruto… why are you even caring about my existence, when you can so easily eradicate me? When you can give him someone who truly loves him?" the vixen asked, desperate since she really couldn't understand why she was allowed to be happy with her favorite blonde, to make things right once and for all.

Her question caused the twin goddesses to look at each other, exchanging glances before they turned to face the redhead, seemingly slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, it's hard to explain because you definitely have a point there." Yami started shifting in her place and looking around as if she expected something to happen. "Look, it's better for you to not think about it." Kami added.

"But why me?" Kyuubi asked, pressing the matter further. The white-haired goddess stared silently at the redhead, obviously deep in thought, before her eyes got a far-away look. "You may think of us two as almighty beings, capable of doing anything we wish to – but the truth is, that there is someone, or to put it better _something_, that stands even above us. It has no name, but power that outranks ours rather easily. My sister and I believe that it is the embodiment of a true god, for it can manipulate fate, time, hell even reality. Nothing happens without its will." she explained, causing her sister to shiver involuntarily and the vixen to gasp in shock.

"You… you're kidding, right? This is just a bad joke, is it?" the redhead asked desperately, her voice and being shaking. '_If this is true…_' she thought and shivered. This wasn't something she wanted to think about. But before the twin goddesses could answer her silent plead, reality itself was rewritten.

Blinding light was emitted from everywhere and as the Kitsune was blinded she could faintly hear two choked gasps as she was forced flat on the ground by a power that not only nearly took her life away once more but also easily outranked the combined might of Kami, Yami and her own too.

"**You overstepped the line again, foolish little girls. Did you truly believe, that I wouldn't notice this?"** a seemingly disembodied and powerful voice spoke up and Kyuubi looked frantic around, but her eyes were still blinded by the light as she struggled to stand up, the almighty power concentrating elsewhere. Then she heard the screams of pain from the twin goddesses and whirled in the direction of the sound, even if her mind screamed at her to run – she needed to know one thing. _Why?_

The pleas for mercy were ignored and deep down the redhead was shivering. This only increased as her orbs adjusted to the brightness and she was greeted with a sight she would never be able to forget – a massive, giant, light-framed being towering over the bloody and nearly lifeless bodies of the twin goddesses.

"What have you done?" she gasped in shock as Yami moaned in pain, blood dripping from her lip.

"**This is none of your business, little vixen. You may should think about how you address me, foolish little girl."** the being said, his voice like thunder. Kyuubi was forced to avert her eyes, the light that surrounded the god was just too bright, but still, despite the fear she should feel, there was only rage building up inside of her, quickly reaching the boiling point.

"It is very well my business you foolish idiot!" she shouted and pointed a complaining finger at him, ignoring the pleading glances from Kami and Yami.

"You let people suffer and use them as if they and their lives mean absolutely nothing to you, hell, you even treat goddesses as if they were your toys. If you dare to call yourself a god, then you are nothing more than a very sick bastard. I-" the redhead spat, but was forced to interrupt her raging as the being simply raised his hand and she was choked.

Desperately clawing at her own throat to do whatever was possible against this pressure, she fall to her knees as life itself drained from her.

"**Your actions are foolish, Kyuubi no Yoko or should I say Akira no Kitsune?"** the god questioned, sounding almost amused at the vixen's in utter shock and confusion contorted features.

"**Seriously, what did you expect foolish little girl? My knowledge and power lay beyond the paths of those who have seen life and death. I am stronger than the combined force of everything I have ever created and will create. Do you really think I care about any of you? There is only thing that has to be acquired and I am willing to sacrifice anything and everything to achieve it."** the being spoke and the pressure vanished from her throat. Kyuubi gasped desperately for air.

But the breath stopped in her lungs and her heart nearly halted as she saw the god raising a hand and only a few feet away from her a shape raised directly from or out the ground itself and took her form.

"**I call forth life."** the being stated as the two redheads stared at each other in pure shock.

"**And I can bring to death whoever whenever I want."** the god said and with a simple swish of his hand the newly created Kyuubi crumbled to dust.

"**So do you understand now whom you are daring to oppose, foolish child of the Sage? Do you even consider the limitless potential, the infinite possibilities I have?"**

"Who cares! You could have made this and every other world a peaceful paradise, but instead you decided to let all of us run in our own deaths just because of your own selfish desires! Where is the fucking reason in our existence when you have the last say in everything? Why should I even consider trying to earn my beloved Naruto's love if you can pretend it again and again? Where is the sense in struggling if you can destroy everything we ever created? Just what the hell are you?" the vixen ranted, not caring about anything anymore.

She was scared, confused and half-death and here was the one and only thing that was to be held responsible in the long run, the only one that stood between her and her beloved. The vixen's vision fogged with the red mist of rage.

"**I will destroy you!"** she snarled, her youki flared in angry vortex around her as the redhead throw herself at the grinning god – only to phase right through him and receive the beating of her life.

Kyuubi did not know how long she was burned, poisoned, drowned and beaten, but as the god finished she was as close to death as never before.

"**Even if I could and should kill you for your attempt of harming me, I will not do so. Consider yourself lucky that it was from the beginning my and only my idea to grant you a second chance. Now that you have experienced the greatest pain possible, you will think twice about ever harming my Chosen One."** the god stated as he examined his nails, totally disinterested with the three nearly death females in front of him.

And even if the three should have had other problems in this moment they couldn't help but gasp at the sudden revelation.

_'What? But why did he let everything happen then?'_ was their unified thought.

"**Anyway, even if I don't want to admit it, we all are actually running out of time sa mentioned by these foolish girls. So, choose now Kyuubi. I would rather not force you in your second chance or everything would be in vain. Will you try again? Will you accept my offer to be granted a second chance at being happy with Naruto?"** the god asked, a unknown genuine sincerity in his voice.

The redhead could only nod weakly as her body was to soar to do anything else.

"**Then it is time now. Shinigami! Fulfill your duty."** said the unnamed god as his form started to vanish, but his last words managed to freeze everyone, even the twin goddesses who struggled with standing up. **"You should train yourself and don't slack off, little girl. One day we will meet again and then you and your beloved should be prepared."**

Before the vixen could even start to comprehend what that cryptic statement should mean, her world blackened. All she managed to see before darkness enveloped her was a short glimpse at a giant toad in front of her, a burning village in the distance and the spectral form of the reaper, for it couldn't be a death god anymore. After all, she had seen a true god, even if this was an experience she did not want to have again.

_'This time I will protect you, Naru-kun and I will stop at nothing to ensure your safety. Behold villagers of Konoha, a demoness has returned with her mind made up. Let us shock the world with an unrivaled power.'_ was her last thought before she was forced behind the bars she despised.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, it isn't really long, even for a prologue. But still, I hope you liked my idea so far. Maybe one of you has a little idea as to what I'm hinting at in general, all I will reveal now is that I plan on making a total of four related 'books'. The first was the prologue 'Purpose' itself, the second you just started to read and the rest… well; let us keep it a surprise for now.

I hope you enjoyed and your reviews are appreciated.

See ya,

QW


	3. Book II - Chapter I - Creating A Hero

**A/N:** Well, I don't have much to say to this one, besides that I may make a total of five books. Anyway, enjoy the recent chapter and sorry for the long waiting time.

Yes, I named Kyuubi here Akira - Kurama sounds to much like a guy, at least in my opinion.

**Disclaimer:** As always, who is caring anyway?

**Edit Note:** Fanfiction is wrecking my design - therefore thinking is from now on _'…thinking…'_.

* * *

_**Purpose – Book II**_

* * *

**Second Chance  
**_Chapter I __–__ Creating A Hero_

* * *

**~~Unknown Location~~**

Whatever this place was or whatever had caused this seemingly endless plain to turn into something like this kind of abomination had resulted in creating a world where no form of living was capable of maintaining its existence. There was no sunlight reaching through the gray heaven, where clouds of white, black and gray raced to an unknown destination. It was even possible that there wasn't even a sun to begin with and the light that allowed one to see was nothing more than a sourceless twilight or emitted by the remnants of a long dead star.

The ground was of the same color like everything else, but instead made of a strange fog-like substance that yet apparently remained solid enough to allow walking on it – as proven by the person that, even if wearing strange clothes of foreign design, paced restlessly around an object that seemed to be a throne crafted out of one massive stone. Whoever chose to sit here did seemingly not value comfortable seating. Maybe he just had a barbaric mindset – just think about it, who wouldn't enjoy a comfy seat?

"What is happening? He is already too late, but in the end I may should have known that something like this was bound to happen. Why did he choose, especially in his condition, to do this alone?", the person voiced her questions aloud, the tone indicating that the stranger was male and quite irritated.

As if wanting to answer him, a portal was opened only a few feet away from him. Immediately, in a burst of pure speed, the man was in front of what he considered something akin to a personal offense, a weapon of even stranger design than his robe-like clothes drawn and pointed at the gate. Upon closer inspection the nameless weapon seemed to be a combination of a sword and a scythe. However, whatever it was its purpose was clear to even the naked and untrained eye – beheading.

But the very first moment the man recognized the figure that stepped out of the portal his weapon disappeared and he kneeled in front of the only one that was stronger than him. Ungodly pressure that would have crushed everyone else was emitted as the creator of worlds left the gate completely. Laying his eyes upon the kneeling figure in front of him, the one that was the only god to ever be, sighed in annoyance and slowly started to restrict his power, the light that surrounded him dying down along with it.

"**Rise, old friend. Seriously, how often did I tell you over the course of the last eons to stop with this nonsense?****"**, the creator questioned, only the slightest bit irritated.

The man did as told, all the while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry, it is the force of an old habit I am hardly getting rid of. Anyway, how was your little journey?", he intrigued, only to receive a 'Not now.' as answer.

In silence the god walked up to his throne, to take a seat before facing his oldest and most loyal companion, someone he considered a brother, who stood on front of him, waiting patiently for him to start speaking. By now the light that once surrounded the creator had finally completely died down, revealing his astonishing ordinary features to the 'world'.

Short black hair, dark eyes and slightly tanned skin were his only visible features, the rest was obscured from view by a black cloak – but the way it bulged indicated that the god was either extremely muscled or clad in a heavy and thick armor. A jagged scar that missed his left eye and mouth by less than the tenth of an inch showed in combination with the wisdom, knowledge and power which were visible in the depths of his eyes that he was no one to be taken lightly – his whole being spoke of being unrivaled.

Still, there was more to him than just the obvious – and his comrade knew of that. Creating a chair for himself the robed male took a seat in front of his oldest friend. For a moment they stared at each other.

"It is obvious that something is troubling you. Talk.", he almost ordered the creator. The deity sighted in response.

"**It hadn****'****t gone as smooth as I had expected and anticipated it to. This time Kyuubi actually dared to stand up against me. Even if hadn****'****t wanted to and probably shouldn****'****t have done so I was forced to remind her of her place below me, at least for now. The violation of my laws by Kami and Yami had to be punished as well. I fear things went a little bit overboard. Right now I feel closer to death than ever before and I doubt that I could create another realm. If my ****'****Second Chance****'**** project fails I have only one choice left and that means I would be forced to make you my successor and go alone to what awaits us after we fulfilled our duty here.****"**, the god explained, startling his companion with the defeat and utter hopelessness that lay in his voice, but before the almost shell-shocked man could retort, the creator continued already, ignoring his friend and his eyes trained at a faraway place no mortal could ever hope reaching.

"**I am tired, not only of this life but also of this duty. I mean, just look at me. What have I ever reached, which goals acquired and dreams fulfilled? I will answer it for you ****–**** in my whole existence not even one of those. As my first love was taken from me I started to lose everything else as well, because of the path I chose, which did lead me ultimately to this barren place.****"**, the creator sighed and run a hand through his hair.

"**I have everything, but yet at the same time nothing. My family is long since dead, not even a distant relative is alive anymore and children of my own I never had."**

Here he paused for a moment, allowing the words he had just spoken to sink in.

"**I even have to doubt that there is someone out there besides you who does know of my old and true identity. In the end I accomplished nothing and can't convince myself to believe in the afterlife anymore – not with the power I wield. To top all of it I don't even know my name anymore as well as I can only hardly remember single events of the peaceful lives we once had and lived."**

Silence reigned once more, but there was a thick tension in the air.

"**I am nothing short of an abomination, maybe a faker or an imposer. The shell of a once proud man with dreams who never came true that became the holder of unrivaled and uncomprehend forces ****–**** powers that shouldn****'****t even exist in the first place. I am an offense to Mother Nature and every law of the world and physics, the only things I cannot break and only bend them to a certain degree. Being who I am I can****'****t even believe in fate ****–**** where is the point in doing so when I am the creator of worlds, dictating fate for everything and everyone I created, where and what is the reason for my existence? Sometimes it feels as if there is someone even above us ****–**** a thought I really don****'****t like, because that would make everything nothing but the game of a sick and twisted mind ****–**** and us the played.****"**, the god said, grim bitterness displayed by his whole posture and mirrored by his friend.

"So you think that way too? Heh, maybe if there is someone then he is considering himself, as 'writer of fate', as some kind of 'author'."

The silence after that sarcastic statement lasted only a few seconds, before both started chuckling and the tension was lifted.

"That was quite a good one, if I say so myself. Anyway, I know that you choose the Uzumaki boy for a reason, but aren't you exaggerating it at least a little bit right now? You know, all this work and in the end we can't even be sure if he survives the last challenge before being allowed in the world where we once were tested and where he must prove himself one last time and is then judged worthy of facing us or being erased. Why necessarily him, if you have countless other lives at your disposal? I don't really get it and I believe that you owe me at least this truth, don't you think?", the robed person intrigued, sounding genuinely curios.

The god did something in response he never had before – and avoided the questioning gaze of his comrade.

"**That isn't something I could explain right now. For the moment you must come to a conclusion on your own."**

To avoid further interrogation the creator made a circling motion with his hand and the ground between him and the other man rippled, before turning into something akin to a screen. Upon closer inspection it became obvious that it showed a picture of Konoha. Making another silent motion, the tower of the Hokage came into view.

"**For now, let us watch how our successor will fare.****"**, the deity stated, earning a look of disbelief from his partner.

"But what about the other worlds, after all it is your duty to watch over them as well.", the man almost scolded.

"**I did what I was capable of doing. My energy is enough to maintain their existence, nothing more and nothing less. They will have to survive on their own for the moment."**

He was taken aback by the coldness and indifference of his friend, but a look in his eyes told him more than words could ever do. So he accepted the decision, vowing to himself to do what was necessary in order to allow the project to come through.

* * *

**~~With the Hokage~~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently not only having a major headache, but also the possibly most worst day in his life – and with him being well past his prime this actually meant something. Rubbing his sore forehead slightly, the old man couldn't help but feel defeated. Putting his beloved pipe away Sarutobi sighed as he watched over the desk of his successor. It seemed that his personal enemy, paperwork, whom he escaped from as he named Minato as Yondaime, was once more very eager to greet him. And the masses of paper would only increase with tomorrow.

Turning around he looked over the village he loved so much – or to put it in better terms, what was left of it. This night Konoha had suffered from a very unlikely attack – the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself had broken free of Kushina's seal because of unknown circumstances. From what he could get out of the Namikaze before his death, someone with an orange spiral mask had taken advantage of the situation, using the newborn as hostage after he did the thought impossible – breaking through the ANBU defense lines and the advanced barrier seals.

Shedding a silent tear the Sandaime allowed himself a moment to mourn the death of not only his successor and the Jinchuuriki, but also of his wife, Biwako. Walking the short distance to the crib that was situated right next to his desk with a young, purple-haired female ANBU watching over the baby boy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. Not only parentless, but also the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Kami did apparently know no mercy when it came to the tailed-beasts and their hosts. How wrong he was with that statement, he of course couldn't know.

Looking intently at the young child, he noticed absentmindedly how jumpy Yugao was.

"Everything alright, Neko-san?", Hiruzen questioned.

The Sandaime was concerned, because right now he couldn't need any flaws, or in a worst case scenario, his own men and women going crazy in the aftermath of this devastation. If they dared to attack Naruto no one could know what would happen to the seal, and therefore by extension to the Kyuubi, if Sarutobi wouldn't manage to defeat them. He may was the 'God of Shinobi', but age was catching up to him.

"Yes. I just can't believe that Kushina-sensei really is dead and that her son was sacrificed. There is this feeling that I can't really shake off – call it a sixth sense of foreboding if you want. I fear for the health and wellbeing of Naruto. Am I allowed to speak freely?"

"Sure, go ahead.", Sarutobi answered, activating the privacy seals along the way.

"As soon as the council gets wind of this, they will be in nothing short of an uproar, especially these greedy civilians. In my honest opinion they should had never been allowed to have a place in a hidden village - please make sure for the sake of the Fourth to remind them that we are in a military dictatorship, a place where they have absolutely nothing to say against the ultimate vote of the Kage. You are still a legend. Please protect Naruto-kun to the best of your abilities, if I were in your place I would do anything that would be necessary to ensure the safety of this boy. I believe that his worth is far greater than we can imagine right now.", the ANBU stated, earning a tentative nod from the Sandaime.

Of course, both didn't know how true this ultimately was. But just because his worth in a greater scheme was immense, didn't necessarily mean that his worth was good or important on a lower level. Still, future is only predictable to a certain degree. How the Uzumaki, this time with the support of a certain vixen hell-bent on protecting him, would turn out was solely a decision of his own - under consideration of the circumstances he would find himself in later.

"I understand your concern Neko-san. Still, how far are you willing to go in order to protect your sensei's son? In the moment you are possibly the most suited for the job, still, I have to see how the council is going to react and no moment sooner I can make a decision.", Sarutobi said, already falling back in his role as a leader.

"If necessary I would be his full-term bodyguard, his teacher and even mother him. That is the least I owe Kushina.", the purple-haired woman stated, full of confidence.

"Very well. Is there something else you would want to add?", he asked and as the young female merely shook her head the Hokage deactivated the seals.

'_The council is the lesser of the two things I fear. Danzo is going to be the real problem in the upcoming decisions, I don__'__t know what he will be up to this time, but it can__'__t be something pleasant, considering what he was ready to do in order to get his hands on the previous host of the Kyuubi.'_, the old man mused.

Training his eyes on the child, he wondered aloud.

"Just what exactly are you dreaming of? I just hope the Kyuubi isn't bothering you Naruto-kun."

* * *

**~~In the depths of Naruto's mindscape~~**

Well, what the redheaded vixen was currently doing could hardly be called bothering - and the wagging of her tails, even if she was absolutely capable of spelling disaster with one simple motion of them, couldn't really be considered threatening, especially if she had absolutely no intention of harming the newborn she hold cautiosly in her arms. The moment the Uzumaki had fallen asleep he appeared in the mindscape and the bars that held her disappeared, allowing her to take action.

Little Naruto's conscious was wrapped in a simple sheet, just like his body in the outside world, and Akira cradled the blond's form gently and lovingly to her generous bosom, humming a soft happy tune. She was aware that the seal wasn't how it should have been, or to put it in better terms, how it had been the last time - yet she didn't know the full extent of the alterations and how it would affect the future.

But in the moment, she couldn't quite come to care. The vixen was reunited with the only one she ever loved and right now the redhead felt content. Still, there was much to do in the future. Akira had to examine the seal to its very depths and then act properly, under consideration of what she had learned only moments prior from the terrifying god.

That reminded her of something very important - Akatsuki. In order to overcome this nuisance the redhead would have to take either drastic measures concerning the training of her lover so that Naruto could defeat them on his own or she would have to take care of this hindrance herself. An almost inaudible escaped her lips. So much to do and not enough time.

'_At least I have you back. This time I will not be so blinded like the last time. I swear by my honor, my love and my life that I will protect you, Naru-kun. With my knowledge of the future, my power and your devotion we will reach beyond mortal limits.'_, she thought and gave the boy a light kiss on the forehead.

'_I can't wait until you have grown.'_, the vixen mused, never once doubting that Naruto would love her - especially given the life that lay ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that cleared a few open questions. Next chapter the council will be in an uproar and Naruto's path will start.

I have a minor problem with the new chapter of 'Infinite Heavenly Song', but I am working on it - and got thankfully a beta for the story!

See ya,  
QW


	4. Book II - Ch II - The Sword In The Dark

**A/N:** As mentioned beforehand, this chapter will be one more of the 'stepping stones' I need to make in order to present you the 'true' fanfiction. Still, this chapter is longer - I personally don't like to write just small chapters for you, especially if you always have to wait so long.

Once more I want to state that this whole fanfiction is a complete pilot project. I want to make especially this part of the story as believable and real as possible - that means I will include as much political and economical backgrounds, decisions and happenings as possible without overloading it. Therefore be ready for literally everything and feel free to point things out.

** Guest 1:** Uhm, thanks for the hint. You know that there isn't a real point in telling me that you could help me without leaving any kind of indication how I should/could contact you - still, thanks for the offer.

** Guest 2 (I assume that you are two different persons):** Well, of course things will play out between the two of them in the long run - but like you will see in this chapter something of this magnitude can't be forgotten. And to the length - well, I'm obviously working on it, but I can't guarantee for it.

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, for example enough plans to conquer the world until the end of eternity. Sadly, the Naruto series are not among them. If I would own Naruto I would rewrite big parts of the manga, make Kyuubi female, allow our favorite Uzumaki to kick ass like he is supposed to and so on. Just the usual ranting you should ignore.

_Still looking for a beta for 'Purpose'!_

* * *

_**Purpose - Book II**_

* * *

**Second Chance  
**_Chapter II - The Sword In The Dark_

* * *

**~~Konoha, Chamber of the Council~~**

Yugao was currently considering two options. One, she could slaughter all of the civilians in the council. An action where she didn't doubt that she would be supported by the heads of Konoha's most important clans, namely Tsume Inuzuka. Two, the one the purple-haired ANBU preferred and would most likely act upon, was to take the innocent little boy and run like hell, in the process keeping him safe from those who wanted him harm.

Little to no had gone right, almost everything had happened as she silently expected to. The civilians, ever since the start of the reign of the Sandaime they had gained more and more power, had flat out refused to believe all of the calming explanations of the reinstated Hokage and from the very beginning they made very clear that they would accept only one outcome of this meeting - and so they called for the public execution of the, what they believed in their simple and narrow-minded worlds, human incarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

All reasoning and soothing had seemingly failed, neither Jiraiya's documented, since he already had left the village, without even so much than looking once at his god-child, approving result of the examination of the seal nor the reports of the witnesses had have any kind of effect. Now, the moment of the vote had come, the moment that would become more than just fateful, the moment that would influence the life of more people than they could predict right now. Rubbing his sore temples and inwardly worrying about not only this decision but also his atypically silent ex-teammate and advisor Danzo Shimura the Hokage sighed for the umpteen time this night.

"Very well then." he started and immediately everyone that was still talking shut up, paying attention to their leader. "Let us vote."

Ignoring the not so silent protests from most of the clan-heads the Hokage noticed how all of the civilians shared one last time a glance before one of them, a very tall and slightly muscled man, who was the president of the Hi no Kuni trader alliance and did go by the name of Gou Kazama, raised from his chair.

"In order to ensure the safety of our future, of the children and the village itself we, the civilian council, vote for the execution of the demon." the man addressed his superior smugly, ignoring the hateful glares from the clan heads and the tension in the air.

Slamming her hands down at the table, baring her fangs and all but growling, her partner Kuromaru following her example, Tsume Inuzuka practically jumped from her seat. "The Inuzuka clan refuses this stupidity!"

Surprisingly the always quiet and monotone patriarch of the Aburame clan spoke up next, passion in his voice. "This course of action is highly illogical and subjective. The Aburame clan refuses the execution."

"The Akimichi clan refuses as well. There are no reasons for such drastic decisions." the _chubby_ Chouza declared, annoyed by the civilians and their behavior.

Leveling a hard glare at the speaker of the civilian council Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up next. "The Yamanaka clan refuses to take part in such a heinous act."

Muttering a 'Troublesome.' under his breath the normally sleepy Shikaku straightened himself and forced his body awake. "As Inoichi already said this is a heinous act, to kill a innocent is nothing short from repelling. If we kill little Naruto we sentence the guardian for the faults and sins of the prisoner. We also have to consider the words of Jiraiya-sama. The Nara clan refuses the execution."

The old Kage was very short from unleashing his killing intent above all those who considered such an atrocity. "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, refuse this decision." he stated, his voice even and monotone but with an icy undertone that sent down shivers the spines of all those present.

Now it would be decided by the patriarchs of the two strongest clans in whole Hi no Kuni - the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. If both of them voted against the execution then the little blond would live to see another day, but if only of them voted for the execution Naruto was as good as dead. Because then the advisors of the Hokage would make their move - and everyone did know what they would decide on - or so they believed at least.

The room grew eerie silent as everyone watched how Hiashi stroke the non-existent beard on his chin, looking extremely thoughtful. Tsume even held her breath, knowing of the rivalry between the Yondaime and the Hyuuga patriarch because of the still existing household division into the two branches and the enslaving of the non-main branch members via seal.

"I trust in the abilities of the Yondaime. The Hyuuga clan refuses." the brown-haired man said finally, allowing the other clan heads, aside from Fugaku, to ease up.

Still, as the black-haired male started to smirk smugly the Sandaime narrowed his eyes at him, feeling his fears about to be confirmed. _'If he really agrees to the execution now then I know that he truly wants to make a coup d'état. Of course someone like him would start with appealing to the civilians. But even if he refuses like all the others I still have to keep an eye on his clan. Their actions are just to suspicious.'_ the old man thought, but was interrupted in his musings as the patriarch spoke up, his expression still the same.

"The Uchiha clan supports the execution." Fugaku declared, his voice as smug as his grin.

The clan heads were about to erupt into protest but Sarutobi silenced all of them with a glare and a motion of his hand before they could even form so much than a word. As his advisors Koharu and Homura nodded their approval of the execution, tension grew beyond the boiling point and the neko-masked ANBU reacted as all of them thought to know how Danzo would handle this kind of situation.

Something snapped inaudible inside of Yugao and before the other ANBU in the room could even think of surrounding the purple-haired woman she was already sprinting on full speed towards the window, dodging the feeble attempts of her comrades left and right and clutching the bundle that contained the little and innocent son of her sensei tightly and yet securely to her chest, hell-bent on protecting Naruto.

The Uzuki could feel the muscles in her legs tensing for the jump she was about to make and the inevitable stabilization of the more or less harsh impact - but the jump never came as something took hold of her rather violently, forcing her feet to stay at the floor and the firm muscles of her legs were almost torn apart because of the unstopped momentum of the chakra-enhanced sprint. Looking down Yugao noticed the shadows that kept her at bay and a hateful, burning glare was directed at Shikaku, making the Nara leader feel really uneasy, as she started to struggle against the technique that prevented her from fulfilling her duty and wish.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success." the patriarch drawled, sorrow in his voice as the civilians started to cheer, some of them even calling for her execution because of her collaboration with the 'demon'.

"Forgive me, Neko-san. But it has to be done." Sarutobi stated full of grief as he approached the motionless woman, the other ANBU at the ready to intercept her if needed.

The Hokage was about to reach for the blond boy in her arms, the purple-haired woman burning holes in the heads of those assembled with the unrestrained fury in her eyes, but before the Sandaime could even touch the bundle everyone in the room froze - as a voice that came straight from the grave itself spoke up.

"I am highly offended that you all simply ignored me." Danzo Shimura, advisor of the Hokage and leader of the ROOT, said. Several snapping sounds were to be heard as everyone whipped around to face the old and crippled man.

'_What?'_ was their united thought, assuming they misheard.

Both the Sandaime and the Nara patriarch regained their composure rather quickly, narrowing their eyes as the man raised himself from his chair with slight effort and moved to face all of the council. As soon as the one they considered a war hawk felt all of the assembled eyeing him closely he ruthlessly squashed the knowing smirk that was threatening to spread across his scarred and chiseled features.

Steeling himself for what was about to come Danzo straightened his posture. "As a rational man who only seeks the best for Konoha I, Danzo Shimura, refuse the execution."

Utter silence, borderline creepy to say the least, took hold of the room, as everyone was taken back at his words. Finally, after comprehending what just happened Yugao released the breath she was holding and started chuckling like mad that soon evolved into crazy laughter - this was just too random to be true.

As the civilians finally came to realize that their normally greatest supporter had just turned his back on them a giant uproar raged through the chambers as Fugaku merely managed to look on shell-shocked - but each and any of them was silenced by a burst of the Shimura's KI as a unrivalled and never seen fury entered his single eye. Many people remembered right now that once upon a time Danzo had been the _rival_ of the Sandaime Hokage, the man that was known as the _'God of Shinobi'_. The advisor may had been crippled, but there was still a fight left in him.

"You dare raising your voice against those superior to you, _civilians_? This is a militaristic _dictatorship_, the democracy you are privy too had been established on a whim by the Hokage you are defying right now. Do you really think this is healthy? By the democracy you wanted a vote and decision had been made and now you _will_ accept this outcome or may Kami help you, I will personally see to your destruction!" the old patriot growled icily, people that stood next to him slowly inching away from the pressure he started to emit in order to bring his point across and make it painfully clear for everyone, despite their stupidity - he will not _yield_, neither now nor ever.

"It cannot be argued that the Yondaime was possibly the strongest ninja in the world before his unfortunate dead at the hands of the bijuu we all know as Kyuubi no Yoko. But he died for this village, gave his life in order to ensure the safety of people like you - this very thought makes me _sick_." Danzo spat, his rage almost palpable as most of the assembled stared wide-eyed at the man, Shikaku and the Sandaime still trying to wrap their mind around his motives.

"Our Hokage had summoned the Shinigami in order to seal the demon - do you really think that a deity like the death god would make a single mistake? Especially considering what price the Namikaze had to pay in order to gain such a favor? He sacrificed his very soul as payment, he willingly removed himself from the circle of birth, life, death and rebirth for the sake of Konoha. And here you are, about to stain his memory and deny him the last wish he made. Are you starting to understand the magnitude of your behavior? Do you even know _who_ exactly this child is?" the cripple ranted, drifting to things that weren't meant to be revealed in front of the civilians since the Sandaime had already denied to brief the clan heads on whose son the little blond was.

Feeling the tension and the danger of the situation when it would, without doubt, escalate even further Sarutobi reacted, hoping to calm everyone. But never, not even in his dreams, he would had expected the reaction of his ex-teammate.

"This is enough Danzo, I am sure they have understood your point by now." Hiruzen chimed in in hopes of rescuing what was still to be rescued - only to have his hopes partially crushed as his gaze met the Shimura's one. There was something behind those emotions he showed, but what? Sarutobi didn't realize that in the orbs of the other man was a truth hidden no one of the them wanted to acknowledge.

Danzo snapped and bit back, violently and harsh. "No it isn't enough. You have grown weak Hiruzen and you know it. You allow something like this to happen? Forsaking your own believes in the process? You let people trample over the last wish of your successor - who are you, _impostor_?"

The Sandaime released a breath he did not know he was holding - it seemed his fears of the advisor revealing Naruto's parentage were for naught. Still, he was seriously pissed by the behavior of his ex-teammate. Flaring his own KI two veterans clashed with will alone, choking the civilians almost to dead, some of them even at the verge of passing out even if they weren't the targets was being caught in the crossfire for them worse enough. Some of the clan heads watched in awe.

"I am very well myself. Remember your place, _advisor_." Sarutobi stated in a bone-chilling voice after a few moments, fire burning in his eyes.

Once more his response was something he never would have expected - the Shimura smirked, even if only faintly.

"That is good to hear, Lord Hokage." the crippled retorted, the slight mocking only recognized by the Sandaime himself and the other two advisors - the rest was jack-slawed.

'_What the hell had just happened?'_ they wondered, blinking owlishly.

Easing his appearance and dispelling his KI Danzo turned to face the whole council once more, the civilians finally able to regain their breath.

"In his final moments the Yondaime wished for the parentless child he had taken for the sealing to be seen as hero, as the savior of this village. He carries a burden heavier than life itse-" was all he managed to say, before the speaker of the civilian council interrupted him.

"Lord Danzo, with all respect, but that can't be true, we refuse to believe something as farfetched as this. This, this… _thing_ is a demon and nothing more. It seems it already influenced even you - don't you realize what you are talking about? For the sake of the village it has to be put down as long as we manage to do so." Gou claimed - only to be silenced by the harsh glare of the Hokage, his advisors and the clan heads.

Before the Shimura could retort the Sandaime took the lead of the discussion once more, his short battle with his ex-teammate had shown him that, as much as he wanted to deny the claim, he truly had grown weak - and right now was the perfect time to show them why he once had been called _'God of Shinobi'_. Coughing once he got, even if reluctant, the attention of the assembled.

"I have a solution all of you will consider at least adequate."

Now he really had the attention of everyone as they wondered what could have possibly been on the mind of the _'Professor'_. This time Danzo narrowed his eyes at the one that had been selected by the Nidaime instead of him.

'_You aren't going to do what I assume you are going to do now, are you Hiruzen?'_ he mused, contemplating what options or offers the Sarutobi might could have thought about.

"As you all know we have already lost roughly two thirds of our active military resources and there are around forty percent civilian casualties. Taking this into consideration I can't allow our own Jinchuuriki to be killed. As soon as the other nations catch wind of this and I have no doubt that it will happen, we are left wide open, almost inviting them to crush us. I say we place the child in the orphanage without telling anyone about his status as Jinchuuriki - this will allow him to grow up as normal as possible and if he reaches the appropriate age he will then be enlisted in the academy, trained to become someone loyal to and strong for Konoha."

Of course the civilians were the first to decline - then came the clan-heads, most of them having ideas of what would happen as soon as the boy would arrive in the orphanage.

Listening to the bickering the old man sighed quietly.

"Very well then, you have now forced my hand - but if this is the way you want it, then I will comply." the reinstated Sandaime mumbled barely loud enough to hear, his voice once more assuming the cold capable of freezing an iceberg.

"By the power invested in me at the hands of the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, will declare under activation of §27, paragraph 1 of the village emergency case section following law: From today on, §249 of Konoha is, until I or my successor say otherwise, decided and activated. The state of young Naruto is considered from this moment on as a S-ranked secret of this village, the mentioning of his condition to sources outside of the council itself shall be punished by execution and any attempts at the life or the intentional stunting of the growth of our greatest asset are considered treason and will receive an appropriate sentence. There will also be several severe repercussions if any of you tries to approach the boy." the old Kage said, steel in his voice and eyes, shocking most of the assembled with his declaration.

"This meeting is finished. Neko-san follow me and bring the boy with you. Danzo, meet me in my office, now." he said, already halfway out of the room.

Once more Gou tried to voice his concern, having as only one recovered fast enough - only to be blasted with the KI of his leader. "I said this meeting is finished." the old man all but growled and the Kazama gulped, nodding in fear as the clan-heads could only watch on in wonder on what had just happened.

Still, the leader of the civilians wouldn't take this lying down, despite his fear a plan already forming within the depths of his mind.

* * *

**~~A few moments later, Office of the Sandaime~~**

Motioning for the Uzuki to put the child into the still near his desk standing crib, Sarutobi waited for his teammate to take a seat. Once more the female ANBU took her guarding position next to the, amazing as it was, still peacefully sleeping infant. The Sandaime tried to discreetly get Yugao to leave, but stubborn and enraged that she was now he was ignored. Sighing and lighting his beloved pipe he decided that enough was enough.

"Neko-san, you are dismissed until further notice. Please wait in my secretary's office." he said without looking at her, his voice turning to steel once more.

The ANBU nearly flinched at that - she really wanted to disobey her superior right now, wanted to voice her own opinion on this special matter, but she was cut short before she could even think of an appropriate retort as Hiruzen glared at her.

"Are you trying to defy me, your superior, ANBU?" he intrigued, his curios voice betraying his hardened features, flaring his chakra slightly to get his point across.

Shaking her head for a no the Uzuki finally left her position, not the slightest bit at ease. She was meant to guard the little blond, what if someone tried to assassinate him as soon as she had left? What if this whole ordeal was a mere cover-up for the execution the Hokage had secretly planned with that old war-hawk? Her mind running a mile a minute Yugao left the Sandaime's office very, very reluctantly, her whole being jumpy, ready to lash out at moments notice just like earlier. It almost reeked of treachery.

As soon as the door closed behind her Sarutobi shut the blinds of his office and made a special hand seal to activate the various security and privacy seals across the room, effectively sealing him and Danzo inside, before he retook his seat in front of his ex-teammate. For a few minutes none of the two veterans said anything, instead opting to studying the respective opposite.

"I am maybe thankful that you reminded me of what I once was and allowed me to take this position back, but that doesn't mean that I will look the other way." the Sandaime finally broke the silence.

"I expected nothing else, but there is more to this meeting, right? I doubt that you just wanted to express your gratitude or chat about the old times." the crippled veteran stated, slightly anxious.

"The law applies to you as well, remember that well in the future. If I catch wind of you meddling with Konoha's Jinchuuriki then I will use all of the evidence I have to disband your heinous ROOT project, have you executed in public and erase you from the history of the Leaf. Naruto will grow up like any other orphan until he enters the academy and no one of us will mess with him, it's as simple as that." Hiruzen explained calmly.

"You can't be serious! We both know what will happen if such power remains unsupervised and with the hate of the villagers - he should be placed under the care of someone trustworthy, not necessarily me since you will most likely never agree to this, but at least someone to guard and watch over the boy - you are taking an immense risk! What if the Uzumaki is critically injured? What if the seal is damaged in the process?" Danzo tried to reason.

"Quite contrary to you I have faith and trust in my people - after I made this law they are warned now and will not do something stupid that could damage Konoha. You should take my admonition to heart as well - I will only say this once and then you shall be punished. That is all, you are dismissed Danzo. Good night." the Hokage stated, turning his chair and therefore back at the other occupant of the room, still wondering about the motives behind his advisor's unusual behavior.

"But, th-" the Shimura tried to reason, but never came to finish his sentence.

"I said you are dismissed, advisor." Sarutobi said, his steely voice indicating that nothing could change his plans anymore.

Muttering foul oaths under his breath Danzo turned to leave, but as his hand rested at the doorknob he decided to give his rival one last warning. "Just pray that the boy is as forgiving and careless as you want him to be. Because there will be the time when he will know about his heritage - then you should hope that he already succumbed to that stupid 'Will of Fire' propaganda of yours or else several people will have to pay."

A few minutes after the Shimura had left Sarutobi, who had thought about what the other had said but finally found no reason to worry about it, looked to the picture of his successor and now unfortunately predecessor that hung at the wall.

"I am sure that you would have understood Minato, after all you were always the one to place the village above all else - even above your own family, your own flesh and blood and in the end even above something as precious as your own chance at rebirth. I had done what was needed to be done. For the sake of Konoha." the Sandaime explained to the picture, his voice even and reasoning but deep down he know that he was merely trying to convince himself that his actions had been righteous.

For a moment it seemed as if the Yondaime was frowning at him - but Hiruzen quickly dismissed it, chalking it up to the events of today catching up to him. Calling for Yugao he allowed himself to relax slightly - with tomorrow the real problems would start, that much was sure for him.

* * *

**~~Naruto's mindscape, with Kyuubi~~**

Mouth agape the vixen rested cross-legged in the mindscape, still holding the sleeping Uzumaki gently to her chest. That was beyond unexpected - what, by all nine circles of hell, was up with the Sandaime this time? This behavior didn't seem to fit his persona, or at least according to what few glimpses she had caught of him the last time and the conclusions she had come to based on them. But one thing was for sure - she would give him a piece of her mind as soon as she got the possibility to do so.

Shaking her head to clear her mind the redhead focused again on the more important matters at hand - for example that she could experience everything little Naruto did by channeling a small bit of youki through the seal, gaining access to all of his senses, even when he was asleep, like right now - but, of course she couldn't see anything when his eyes were closed. Maybe she would be capable of doing that when he was unconscious as well - but to test that the blond had to be knocked out and she didn't wanted this to ever happen.

A slight frown crossed her features as she resumed her previous line of thoughts, trying to wrap her mind around the reason behind the new design of the mindscape and the differences in the seal. The mindscape itself was, quite literally, white nothingness. There was a ground she could sit on but not see and there wasn't anything, not even a distortion in the 'air'. Only moments before little Naruto had appeared here as he had fallen asleep she channeled a great amount of her youki into her fist and tried to smash the ground - but despite feeling that her punch had connected nothing had happened, there hadn't even been a noticeable change in the ground or design at all.

And as soon as the blond had appeared and the bars, which had extended in a cage-like formation around her into infinity, had vanished - why was yet to be fathomed, as well whether this would happen every time Naruto would fall asleep or not - everything else had of course become extremely unimportant. So engrossed in her thoughts Kyuubi didn't realize how quite a few meters away from and behind her a ripple started to form, growing larger and larger by the second before it resembled a portal - and a cloaked figure stepped out of it.

True to his silent vow the companion of the creator had decided to do what was necessary in order to ensure the surviving of the Uzumaki - and the first step was helping his tenant.

"**I see that you are indeed quite infatuated with Naruto. That are actually good news."** the male stated offhandedly, startling and shocking the vixen at the same time with his sudden intrusion.

Within one single heartbeat she twirled around, her face a mixture of shock, anger, slight embarrassment, confusion, wariness and last but not least suspicion, her tails forming a furry defense in form of a sphere around the infant. As she eyed the intruder she could compare him to only one man - even if his statement was a little bit odd given his personality.

"I will crush you, Madara." she all but growled furiosly, assuming the Uchiha had appeared here thanks to his Sharingan, flaring her youki in a massive burst, unbeknownst to her almost waking the little blond, who was now luckily only on the verge of awakening.

"**Please, don't fool yourself - I am not this delusional Uchiha prick. I am merely here to help you, even if you may not believe me I can prove this claim."** the cloaked stranger said, sounding almost hurt by her accusation.

Still not easing her stance the redhead arched a delicate brow at this. "Oh - do tell, how and why should I believe you? And who are you anyway?" she questioned, doubt clear in her voice.

The man sighed, almost annoyed.

"**You are not privy to who I am - all I can say is that I am above and beyond you for I accompany the deity that allowed you your second chance in the first place - so watch your tongue little vixen, you are millennia to young and far to weak to order me around. I have heard every word you exchanged with Kami and Yami, I was allowed to listen to your claim, Akira no Kitsune - I know almost everything. If that isn't proof enough I can repeat the words of the creator for you."** he explained, hoping that he could come to the reason of his visit before his companion noticed his absence - luckily he was currently busy with trying to keep another world alive whilst maintaining his supervision of this one.

Only slightly easing her posture, reminding all too well what that deity had done to her and the twin goddesses, she decided to trust the stranger for the moment - after all she could sense his power, easily outranking her own. She concluded that if he wanted them harm then he could have done so all along, especially as she still had been distracted and his name couldn't be that important, even if she was the slightest bit irritated by his arrogant behavior - but she could tell that he was rightfully so. Especially if he did know her name…

"I will believe you - but that doesn't answer the most important question. Why should I trust you? What do you gain from helping us?" Kyuubi intrigued.

This time the cloak carrier sighed, almost sounding saddened by the mere memory.

"**The story behind all of this would take years to explain - time neither you nor I have in the moment. I do gain nothing, but maybe in the long run salvation, freedom of a cruel never ending cycle. You plan on making the Uzumaki a strong warrior, right? I also know that, since you are a sword master that could give the most skilled samurais a run for their money, you plan on taking the frontline position in order to keep Naruto safe. But for that you need a weapon - and you lost yours eons ago as you used World Slicer against the Hachibi. That is were I can help."** the man stated and raised his hands.

Under the watchful eyes of the vixen a sword started to form from thin air. It was a straight great sword of a light-swallowing black, the blade pointed triangularly at the tip, getting slightly thicker to the middle and, if that was even possible, becoming even darker in the process. The hilt was, wrapped with what seemed to be dark and slightly worn leather, long enough to allow it to be used as one, one and a half and two hander - but since it was almost 4' long she doubted that even she with her strength could wield it effectively with only one hand. The only thing that wondered her was the state it was in - the blade seemed to be slightly dulled and was at some parts jagged were parts had splintered off from intense battles.

"**This,"** he explained, **"is As'ragk. A weapon of old, with an unforgettable history and an unmatchable origin. This sword was mine, a long, long time ago as I used it to slay humans, demons and gods alike - I entrust it to you."**

As the cloaked figure saw her eyeing the sword closely and doubtful, after taking it cautiously as is had floated its way over to the redhead, almost acting as if it would bite or burn her as soon as she would lay her hand upon its hilt, he saw the need to elaborate further.

"**Don't be fooled by its mere appearance for this weapon is unlike anything you have ever seen before, for despite its state it will never break. Just channel your youki into it and its true form will be revealed. I must go now, there are places to be and things to do. Make sure you do neither disappoint me nor stain the memory of this sword. Until we met again, Kyuubi."** the cloak carrier said and then he was gone, stepping through the behind him closing portal.

Blinking, the vixen eyed the mysterious sword. In her opinion a little bit too much had happened in the last time - she seriously needed slowly but surely a break.

'_Charging it with my youki, huh? Well, let's see what happens.'_ she thought, knowing that the little blond was still safely secured by her tails. After all she couldn't risk a potential danger lying around when little Naruto was here.

Just as she was about to channel her powers into it to see what would happen she was distracted as something touched her tails, right before she heard a slightly muffled giggling. In less than a heartbeat the weapon was forgotten as she, wide-eyed by surprise, turned around and willed her tails to part - only for her eyes to meet with the curios baby-blue orbs of one Uzumaki who was happily petting the tails that surrounded him. Showing the sword as far away from them as currently possible the vixen took Naruto back into her arms.

Smiling at the little baby she reached out tenderly, caressing his whiskered cheek. The smile widened and saddened at once as the Uzumaki leaned into her touch looking as content as only an infant could. She could feel the suppressed pain arise from deep within as the blond tried to grab one of her fingers, giggling happily as she finally allowed him to do after a small hunt.

'_To think that I was the one to ruthlessly destroy this innocent and adorable child once…'_ she remembered her actions quite lively now that she had Naruto, whom she had broken beyond the point of no return at a very young age, only a few years ago, safely tucked to her bosom.

The memories pained her, causing her red orbs to water up and her throat to close as she started to suppress the sobs for the sake of the little blond. Still, she couldn't for the life of her suppress the tears that finally started to descend her cheeks, startling the infant in combination with the sobs that finally broke through her defenses as she completely recalled what she had done to him. As the infant's orbs started to water up too she started to tickle him with two of her tails, effectively distracting him if the amused noises he made were anything to go by.

'_Not this time, not ever. I have grown beyond my hate thanks to you - for that I will be with you until the end of eternity.'_ she declared in her mind, drying her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

In order to do that she would have to ensure that his growth and education weren't stumped - that meaning that she would take care of these matters on her own. But what about the feeding? Since she was a virgin and had therefore never been pregnant she couldn't feed the blond. Then an odd idea struck her.

'_As bijuu I can live from my own youki alone and since I already plan on making Naruto a hanyou it is maybe possible to start right now, by 'feeding' him with my power. Or I - wait, that is it!'_ she thought, until the literal light bulb went on above her. _'Since his ascension requires masses of youki and a rewrite of his DNA I am maybe capable of doing this from the very beginning, that meaning that he never has to fear malnourishment, scars or even sickness!'_

While the redhead consider all of the possibilities the new seal design may granted her, not forgetting to mention that she still had to examine the sword entrusted to her, she ruthlessly suppressed her greatest fear - that the Uzumaki would abandon her the moment she told him everything about her past, especially the _'dooming him' _part. The vixen couldn't imagine a life without the blond - he was everything she had ever looked for and desired in a mate.

Naruto was kind, caring, protected that what was precious to him with ferocity, loyal, strong-willed, powerful and last but not least would evolve his cuteness to him being handsome. The Uzumaki had the potential to rise above everyone and anything - and given the creator's interest in him life would always be interesting around the blond. He also did have the chance at a better life, free from what she had put him through - but he still decided to make her happy, at the cost of his own life nonetheless. This devotion was what made him adorable, even if she intended to never let something like happen ever again and if that meant that she had to protect him from the world - then so be it.

She could not life without him, to great the infatuation. Akira would train him beyond mortal limits - and when he decided that he would not forgive her, then she would happily die by his hand. Better death than living without him or seeing him loving someone else - and sharing was out of the question, these whores would only abuse and hurt him in the long run.

* * *

**~~With Danzo~~**

As the old and crippled warrior walked through the nightly streets of his beloved home, he couldn't help but frown at what his ex-teammate had done.

'_It is maybe good to see that he finally showed this annoying civilians that we are no one to be messed with, but his decision and law were downright stupid - the boy should have been placed under the care of one trustworthy clan - the Inuzuka, the Nara, heck, Hiruzen could have adopted him or maybe even I, but no - he goes and destroys any chance at a normal life for the boy. And what about Kushina's student Yugao? I know that she is still very young, but age means nothing in this world. Since she is extremely loyal to her deceased sensei she would, in addition to that, have made the perfect mother for the Uzumaki, but Sarutobi flat out refuses any attempt - what the fuck?'_ the elder ranted.

'_I know that she was the Neko-ANBU guarding him and she showed clearly that she liked Naruto, so why not? And why wasn't the boy placed under my care? Just because I am the leader of ROOT doesn't mean that I plan on making him a emotionless weapon - since he is the son of the Yondaime and the only surviving Uzumaki it is essential for the sake of the Leaf that he procreates - and this is hardly possible if he is emotionless, especially if the clan shall be stabile.'_ Danzo mused, before he sighed and looked at the moon.

'_Once I trained you, Kushina and you opened my eyes to a truth I never wanted to acknowledge. Heh, the power of youth I assume. Since this day I owe you a debt - I thought I could repay it with leaving you, your husband and your children alone, but now I see what Kami has planned for me. In such a case, I will not stain my honor. Sarutobi will not be capable of watching the shadows every time, that is for sure - and if I stay patient my time will come. Konoha will prosper through this.'_ he concluded, a plan already forming in his mind as he signaled for one of his most loyal Shinobi to meet him later tonight.

* * *

**~~With Yugao~~**

Slamming the door shut behind her so violently that the door frame was shaking the Uzuki was very short from exploding as she entered her apartment. The decisions her superior had put into action caused her to question not only his judgment but also his leadership as well - after all she had seen the look on the matron's face after she delivered little Naruto. The purple-haired woman had to make it very clear that if something happened to the boy the Sandaime would personally see for the punishment, not to mention that she would take part in this as well - maybe even calling in a few favors at the T&I department.

Somewhere had been a leak - there was no doubt that by tomorrow morning almost everyone would now about his status. Then they would cry for his blood because they would refuse to understand the term 'Jinchuuriki' - all they would get and want to hear was 'demon in human disguise', a scapegoat so they could vent out their frustrations.

Her katana found its way into the wall, thrown in fury and unintentionally shattering the framed picture of the Sandaime it hit - not that Yugao had seen it or would care right now. Stripping herself down to the glory of her birthday suit, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake, she stepped into the shower, intended on using it to calm her mind down in order to be capable of thinking more level-headed.

But as the purple-haired woman walked into her bedroom quite a few minutes later, wearing only long comfy pajama pants and her chest wrapped in bandages, the Uzuki still hadn't truly calmed down. Still, she had to come to a conclusion, she had to find a answer for the questions that had arisen - so she pulled a futon out of her wardrobe, placed it next to her bed and sat down cross-legged. Maybe mediation would help her discovering the truth.

'_What would you do, Kushina-sensei?'_ Yugao wondered as she evened her breath, calming her mind and nerves. As long as she hadn't found an answer she wouldn't move.

The clock showed two a.m. as motion came back into her. Suddenly snapping her eyes open she revealed her strong will and determination to the night - for she did have a epiphany.

'_It doesn't matter what the Sandaime does in order to keep me away from Naruto. It doesn't matter at all. I fear neither the repercussions of what I am about to do nor will I hesitate - when there is no one else willing to see the truth then I shall ensure his safety. When there are only shadows I will use it to my advantage - and so I will become what I was trained to be. __**The sword in the dark.**__'_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, uhm, not much to say to this one - I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated.

I also hope it was understandable and by all means possible how I wrote the discussion and aftermath of the Sandaime's decision. I am seriously no fan of politics. We all know that even in canon it is a major 'WTF?' and I will leave it at that - no much sense focusing on it, especially considering that I have more important topics to write about. Stupid narrow-minded people.

Yes, Yugao's decision will have a big impact on the story - but not for the reasons you may think. Let yourself be surprised.

And yes, Danzo is partially OOC and has quite a few things planned, but what exactly has yet to be revealed. Still, he will continue ROOT in the old fashioned way.

** RefleR:** Kinda annoying that you deactivated the PM, but I will answer nonetheless - yes, your statement is partially right, but if you re-read chapter 1 you will discover something important about Kyuubi's parentage - her father was Kurama, one of the reasons why I changed her name. Don't worry, it will be explained when the right time arises.

** red (Guest):** Indeed, I agree with you on partially on that one - that's why I decided to at least attempt to give him some credit.

** vacant loves you (Guest):** Yes, if I would follow canon she would be eight years in this. You are right on that one - IF I would care that much about canon. Remember, Kakashi turned Chunin at six and yet under team Minato he looked way older. Why she was trained by Kushina and if there was a team will be revealed later. Since Yugao is relatively underused in canon I saw a possiblity to get a original character for my own purpose - so I made her seven years older than normally, meaning that she is 15 now and will turn 16 this year. Danzo indicated something like that only a few paragraphs above.


	5. BII - Ch III - First Words And Alliances

**A/N:** Not much to say - seriously. A big thank you for all the support in form of reviews, favs and likes - I really appreciate it that you take your time of the day to do it.

**EDIT: onefunrun:** Oh my god, I totally missed that. Nasty little black out there (maybe I should sleep more) - anyway, thanks for the hint, I corrected it know - no one is left behind anymore.

Oh, yes there was something, even when I know it's kinda pointless - please stop pestering me about updates. I know you hate it to wait for the next chapter (trust me, I do too, not only as author but as fellow reader as well), but there's a personal life I have to worry about, ya know? Well, not to mention that there is a living to earn and a house to take care of.

Anyway, Kyuubi, aka Akira, is, as mentioned in Purpose - Book I in her 'original timeline' daughter of Kurama and therefore grandchild of the Rikudo - how it came to this will be explained in due time. Did I already mention that I (obviously) made Yugao a few years older?

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Purpose - Book II**

* * *

**Second Chance**

_Chapter III - First Words and Alliances_

* * *

**~~Timeskip, roughly 2 years later, Naruto's mindscape~~**

Once more today the vixen was close to sigh in frustration, but she had a mission to accomplish and she would not yield, neither cave in nor give up until the moment her name left as Naruto's first word his lips.

The mindscape around them had changed over the course of the last two years, almost drastically so. Where once white nothingness had dominated , now it lurked around the outskirts of the mindscape, was now the run-down orphanage and its courtyard, complete with the small wall that surrounded its territory. The redhead had tried to change the landscape on her own, but the only thing she achieved was a severe loss of youki and a massive headache.

They sat in the shade of the orphanage's only tree, an old and massive oak - sometimes Kyuubi wondered whether this was a part of Konoha's 'Will of Fire' propaganda as some kind of early indoctrination or just a mere coincidence. Her tails were forming a circled and little, but effective barrier where the blond could rest his back on as she sat in a simple kimono in front of the curios looking Uzumaki.

Pointing at him she once again emphasized every syllable to make it easier for the small boy to speak. "Naruto Uzumaki."

As she moved her index finger to point at herself she made sure that the blond got what she wanted to say. "Akira."

But the Uzumaki merely tilted his head at this and with a frustrated sigh the vixen closed her eyes and bend her head back, so that she could rest at the tree trunk. Allowing her thoughts to stray from the current situation she couldn't help but feel two things, aside from her for the time-being suppressed emotions for Naruto, one the one hand pride for what she managed to accomplish, namely rewriting his DNA to the point where she could literally feed him with her youki by slightly altering his metabolism to a degree that allowed his still growing body to be sustained with either her power or 'normal' food. She couldn't allow her favorite blond to be malnourished, could she?

On the other hand there was white, hot fury boiling underneath her skin whenever she witnessed how poorly the Uzumaki was treated - that alone almost made her consider crushing Konoha, but as long as she was bound by the seal she couldn't do anything about it, only help Naruto. In the end it all would be determined by the blonds' decision - if he wanted the Leaf destroyed then she would happily oblige, if not she would have to restrain herself in order to only give the culprits a piece of her mind. She couldn't ponder further as she was interrupted in her musings by the most unlikely of happenings.

"Aki."

Crimson orbs flared open and she whipped her head so fast around that a very audible snapping noise resonated through the mindscape. Even if it was spoken with a cute lisp the most newborn possessed, which resulted in it sounding more like 'Achi', it was clear like a cloudless and sunny day what had just happened. Resting her eyes upon the blond in front of her she felt a shit-eating grin splitting her features as a similar broad grin was sported by the Uzumaki as he pointed at her and repeated his first word, her name.

As Akira lifted him up in a gentle hug, stroking his back, she heard him giggling happily, his breath washing over her ear and neck. Poking Naruto in the side the blond erupted into squeals of delight. At this her grin changed into a gentle smile, truly happy that she could do him good.

"I am proud," she whispered, getting the attention of the Uzumaki, but before she could elaborate further, not that he would have understood it, his form started to shimmer and a frown settled on his young face, not wanting to go just because someone was waking him.

Naruto didn't truly understand what was always happening when he closed his eyes, but every time the world around him changed from one where people, with the sole exception of the purple-haired woman with the funny mask, didn't like, hurt and ignored him to one where only she was, someone who willingly paid attention to him. Of course he preferred the one with the redhead, even if he liked the other woman too.

Sighing in sadness the redhead watched the Uzumaki being forced to leave, yet there was nothing she could do to prevent him from being waken up by an outside disturbance. But his absence also allowed her to go to 'work', namely trying to strengthen his body even further without turning him into a hanyou, at least for now and, of course, examining the sword the strange cloak-carrier had entrusted to her. Striding to the entrance of the orphanage, where the weapon was locked away for the time being, the vixen remembered what she had already found out and a frown settled on her features.

'_I don't like how familiar this weapon feels, almost as if there was way more to it than I could ever guess,'_ she thought, reminiscing the partial sentient feeling it gave her whenever she hold it, coupled with the subtle but existent power it send off on its own accord.

'_The metal it has been forged of I have never seen before - it is even harder than the steel my father provided for my own sword!_'

At this hurt flashed through her eyes, went almost unseen as she thought about her original weapon, a sword unlike any other she had ever seen - and she had seen plenty of them. Forged by the best blacksmiths of hell in more than two years of work and blessed by the Sage of Six Paths, her beloved grandfather, she received the sentient blade at her tenth birthday.

Sighing, she couldn't help but wonder whether the Sage was in this world her grandfather as well or just her 'father'. With a slight shake of her head she pictured one last time her weapon, named by someone who had once accompanied her on her travels in human form.

'_I still miss you, Tenmon no Tsurugi.'_ (Heaven's Gateway Blade)

* * *

**~~With Yugao, roughly one year later~~**

It was the tenth of October, the third anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi and, at least in her opinion, only Kami could know what would happen today. The last two times she had managed to get the day off, rescue her sensei's son from isolation and the beatings that would without doubt happen - those actions included breaking into the room he was isolated in by the orphanage, taking him back to her apartment and then spoiling the living daylights out of him.

At his first birthday she had given him a stuffed red fox plushie, irony at its best - sadly he couldn't enjoy it very long, because as one day one of the caretakers actually took care of him he/she discovered the toy and Yugao's present, of course no one knew how the child had gotten it since they paid special attention to him remaining toy-less, was reported to the matron, only for the plushie to land in the oven. As the ANBU found out about it one day her hate skyrocketed - her sparring partner that day was brought into the hospital and forced to stay there for almost two months.

'_Tomorrow I will ask the Hokage once more for the permission to adopt Naruto - it hurts me too much to see how they treat this innocent boy. Why doesn't the Sandaime act? And what is up with Danzo? I can't understand why he doesn't try to make the boy an emotionless drone but defend him, allow him to remain in the light. That is so unlike the old war-hawk, to what is he up? Does he intend to lure me into believing that he is posing no treat to Kushina's son?'_ she wondered and pondered at the same time, not lowering her guard as she and her squad overlooked the place in front of the Hokage tower, waiting for the speech of the Sandaime and the following fireworks.

Still, her musings had stirred the memory of a scene she remembered far too vivid for her own liking.

* * *

**~~Flashback, roughly half a year ago~~**

The purple-haired woman was fuming as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop on her way home, her official gear and mask discarded for the time being since she had taken the day off to go on a meeting with Sarutobi - the topic was, of course, because what else could it possibly be, the adoption of little Naruto. And again all her reasoning, pleading, even begging had fallen on deaf ears, much to her ire. Not even the beautiful summer night sky could soothe her temper.

Still, she wondered - none of the arguments the Sandaime had brought forth carried any true value in it. Since the Hokage enforced the law of keeping, at this thought she snorted, Naruto's heritage and status as human sacrifice a secret there was no real reason to argue that it would _draw unwanted attention_ - as if the treatment he was forced to go through from the hands of the villagers was no indicator for what he contained.

Besides, no one would really care if she took the practically nameless and clanless orphan in - only very, very few people dared to remember the Uzumaki nowadays. Not to mention that she, being a kunoichi of Konoha, was legally an adult - and would turn one by civilian standards in a few weeks.

'_What the fuck is this old geezer thinking?'_ Yugao ranted, not caring about upholding respect for her superiors - screw them all if they insisted on allowing the son of the 'Yellow Flash' and the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' to be treated in such a fashion.

As she was only a few blocks away from her home she barely managed to hear a muffled cry - assuming the worst, namely a woman about to be raped, she pivoted on her heel and took off into the direction of its origin, turning into a blur. Halting on a rooftop the purple-haired woman peered into the alley below - her trained eyes easily spotting the familiar mop of blond and the three civilians that surrounded him.

The fearfully widened eyes of young Naruto - how he got there was something she would personally investigate since none of the orphans, especially not the young ones, were allowed outside around this time of the day - was something that got her blood beyond boiling.

Hand dripping below her waist to grab the kunai she always carried for safety-measures with her the Uzuki was about to slaughter them all as fists and a broken bottle were raised - yet, as the muscles of her legs tensed for the jump she was about to make she was beaten to it as the shadows around the scene _moved_.

In less then the blink of an eye four figures, clad in black cloaks, emerged seemingly straight from the darkness, three of them grabbing each a man and the other taking a guarding position in front of the Uzumaki, katana drawn. Yugao could only blink owlishly as the civilians were dragged back in the shadows, their surprised screams muffled by gloved hands, sounds that were swiftly followed by the distinctive noise of slitted throats.

The Uzuki regained her composure rather quick as the one that was most likely the leader of the Root squad made a move to pick little Naruto up - despite knowing that she was outnumbered and, if there rumors were true, outmatched she neither could nor would allow Danzo's lackeys to take the Uzumaki away without going trough her, literally. Jumping down she steeled herself for the inevitable battle, cursing herself for not taking her katana with her.

"Don't you dare to lay one single finger on the boy!" Yugao threatened as she appeared in what seemed like a blur behind the cloaked figure, weapon poised at his neck.

The Uzuki almost _wished_ that they would retaliate hostile, so that she could blow of some steam - yet in such a situation bloodthirst was the last thing she needed, especially when the life of Kushina's son was on the line. Imagine therefore her combined terror and surprise as the squad closed in on her, surrounding the young woman. As the leader turned around to face her she came to realize that he was a giant of a man - his hunched posture heartbeats prior had made him way smaller than he was.

Only one thought was on the forefront of her mind as she stared up at his demonized white mask. _'Holy shit.'_

A few heartbeats later she added one more thing. _'Wonderful, I die because of a rookie mistake, sensei is going to kick my ass for that in the afterlife, but of course only after beating me to a pulp for leaving her son alone.'_ Involuntarily, the purple-haired woman shivered, remembering the fearsome wrath of the female Uzumaki.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to back down or press on - so they all stood there, almost frozen. At least, until the man in front of her spoke.

"Danzo-sama was right in his assessment of your condition. Yet you are too brash in drawing your conclusions and making your decisions - what if we were enemies? What if we fully intended to end the boy behind me? You did what you felt was the right thing to do. Your complete approach of the situation was reckless, risking your and the Uzumaki's life in the process, your actions bearing the stain of those with emotions and subjective-willed intentions," the cloaked Shinobi stated, his voice even and deadpan.

Bristling with anger the woman wanted to retort, harshly, but was beaten to it as the man raised his hand.

"But exactly those are the human qualities that allow you to rise above the feeble-minded around you. I see know why _he_ choose not to interfere and grant you your chance. Use it well, for we can't always be around," he elaborated, before turning on his heel and making a move to leave the scene, his comrades already gone to who knows where.

Completely confused by the words of the strange Root Shinobi she called out to his retreating back. "Wait! What the hell do you mean? There is no proof to your claims - especially considering who Shimura-san is - and none of his subordinates is allowed to speak about him or his motives, so who are you? What are you hiding?"

An instant later he was back in front of her, startling the young ANBU for she hadn't even seen him moving.

"You aren't truly privy to this kind of information and all I will say is that honor binds us to what we do. Take this as a sign of good will - if you ever encounter a situation to grave to solve on your own and that is putting young Naruto's life in utmost danger channel some of your chakra in it. Good night, Uzuki-san," was all the shinobi said as he handed her a slip of paper, before he walked past her and left in a Shunshin, leaving the gob-smacked Uzuki behind.

A soft questioning noise to her side finally managed to snap the purple-haired woman out of her stupor. Giving the paper in her hand one short glance, on first notice it looked like some kind of summoning seal, she pocketed it, deciding to examine it later with what little skills in seals she had - maybe now was a good time to put one of the books her sensei had gifted her with to proper use.

Turning to the blond that sat with his back to the wall and had watched everything with wide, curios eyes she noted that he was not only unharmed but his clothes were also beyond ragged and dirtied. Still, even if she would provide him with new ones the caretakers would most likely steal them from him as soon as she turned her back to the orphanage - of course, it wouldn't stop her from doing so.

In the end, all she could do was sighing in exasperation as she picked the boy, who giggled happily since he remembered her or most likely her hair, up and made a beeline towards her home, intended on giving the young Uzumaki a proper scrubbing and a good nights rest. "That is way too troublesome for this time of day."

**~~Flashback End~~**

* * *

**~~Back with Yugao~~**

She frowned at the mere memory of the scene - yet she had to admit that the ninja had held his promise. Never once a single hair on the blond had been harmed, either because of her or because of them. Still, this course of action from the Shimura caused her to wonder and ponder about his motives. Even now, she hadn't even the trace of a clue about his intentions - and still she prayed to whatever entity that bothered listening that his Shinobi would watch over the Uzumaki today as well.

**~~roughly two hours later~~**

Finally she had fulfilled her duty and her squad captain had allowed them to take for the rest of the festival off. Sighing in relieve the ANBU allowed her guard to drop for one single second, intended to find Naruto as fast as possible - yet, as she was about to made her move she was approached by one of her fellow squad members, this one wearing the frog mask. Since she never truly cared about 'bonding' with her peers she did not know his name - not that she intended to ever now it, especially since this guy was a mere recruit.

"What do you want?" she questioned icily, not liking this interruption and foregoing any form of upholding appearances since they were now off-duty. The other ANBU did, to her surprise, not flinch under her harsh tone and eyes.

"Go with me to the festival, Neko-senpai."

Yugao almost blinked owlishly behind her mask. Did this nameless lowlife really just dare to _order_ her around? Especially considering that she wanted to look after Kushina's son right now? Taking her lack of response as a 'yes' the rookie put a hand upon her arm - only to gain a _very_ violent reaction from the purple-haired woman.

"Don't you dare touching me, mongrel!" she all but roared and, grabbing the man by his extended arm, twisted said appendage to an almost impossible angel and then flung the recruit with a swift movement in the nearest wall, where he left a very good imprint.

'_That should teach him to not approach me,'_ Yugao thought and, still bristling with anger because of such arrogance, took off in the direction of the orphanage, intended to get to Naruto, whom she had long since started to consider as the little brother she never had, as fast as possible. Since he had continued to grow up, despite everything the villagers and the caretakers threw at him, their actions became harsher and crueler and so, with every passing month, the Uzuki's fear for the Uzumaki's wellbeing increased.

Her thoughts focused on the little blond she never noticed how behind her back six more ANBU operatives landed, two of them prying the still imprinted recruit from the wall under a collective face-palm.

"What did you want to accomplish with that one, Frog?" the leader of Yugao's squad questioned his subordinate, chilling eyes focused on the relatively unlucky man. "I thought I made it very clear in the last meeting - I don't care how you feel about all of this, that woman is tainted by the demon she is always fussing over. No way in hell would she fall for something as stupid as your attempt."

The recruit, still standing slightly shaky on his legs because of the world spinning around him, hung his head low in shame. _'Still, all of this feels wrong - it just isn't right, neither the boy nor Neko-senpai are demons. If they were, why wouldn't they take action? I am too weak, if I wouldn't fear Ryu-san and the others as much as I do I could go to the Hokage and inform him of this treachery.'_

Out loud the rookie defended his idea. "I thought it would allow us to get the drop on her much easier when she is distracted," he claimed, hoping they would buy it, because when they doubted him - he would die and his body vanish from the face of earth, that much was certain considering that this conspiracy had its root in the council.

Six pairs of eyes tried to read him and he was thankful for the mask. Finally the leader of the second squad, the one with the mask of the dragon, raised his hand, gaining the attention of the assembled and allowing the frog to breath more easily. "It is alright. There is no doubt that he is aware why we do what we have to do, especially when no one else is willing to do the deed. Neither the sacrifice of the Fourth nor the safety of our people shall be violated any longer by its existence. Our youngling over there knows what is good for the village - and for himself."

The cold voice of the operative had rung through the small alley, promising neither mercy nor understanding, frightening the young ANBU with its mere tone. He didn't know who this guy was, but it was undeniable that he was way above him. If he resisted Ryu alone could crush him without breaking a sweat. _'Please take the boy into safety and hide with him, Neko-senpai.'_

Casting one last look over those under his commando the dragon masked ANBU, having long since discarded his name in favor of the fame for the one of his mask, allowed a cruel smile to grace his features behind his mask, before he addressed the assembled.

"All right, guys, lets move out. We have a demon and his whore to slaughter, but remember, wait until she took him from the orphanage - only this way we can claim that this bitch wanted to escape with the demon."

Seeing their eagerness only one thought crossed his mind. _'Kazama-san and Fugaku-sama will be pleased with tonight's outcome.'_

* * *

**~~one hour later~~**

Yugao felt that something was off as she wandered the deserted alleys with little Naruto clinging to her hand - yet she couldn't for the life of her place it. It was a mixture of foreboding, slight fear and something she had never felt before. Luckily the little blond was content with walking silently by her side, his blue eyes opened in curiosity as he took in his surroundings so the Uzuki could focus all of her senses on the village around them - there was no way in hell that she would allow someone to get the drop on her and the boy.

The sounds of the festival were slightly muffled due to the distance, offering the perfect cover for their movements. Still, because of exactly that Yugao's anxiety was almost palpable since it also allowed those with better stealth than her to sneak up on them. She was good, yes, there was no doubt in her skills on her part considering her rank, yet she was aware that there were others out there who were even better. It was only natural - but it worried her greatly. Still, she was young - she had enough time to further hone her skills, or at least she hoped so.

Finally they were only two blocks away from her home and nothing had happened so far aside from a drunken man tumbling against and stumbling over a trashcan, spilling its contents over nearly the whole street. The Uzumaki had laughed as he saw that happen and even the most times stoic ANBU allowed herself a small smile - it was hilarious, especially as the drunken man started rambling about everything and yet nothing in particular, cursing whoever had placed that can there in the first place, not registering that he had watchers. Still, the main reason for the Uzuki smiling was Naruto's happiness, even if it was because of something so pathetical.

As they rounded the last corner, the Uzuki's home already in clear view, the purple-haired woman literally felt the air shifting behind her - battle instincts kicked in and she tackled a startled blond to the ground, just as two giant windmill shuriken sailed over their heads. Not giving their attackers the chance for a follow-up she spun on her heel and rose to a crouching position, unleashing with a simple flick of her wrist a deadly volley of kunai and shuriken, coming straight from the storage seal her sensei had once placed there.

There was the satisfying sound of metal hitting flesh and a surprised yelp, but her smug grin was wiped directly of her face as six cloaked figures landed in a perfect half-circle around her, one more walking straight into the formation, ripping a kunai out of his shoulder. Asking for what they wanted was pointless - Yugao could easily feel the Killing Intent penetrating the air.

'_I just asked for it, didn't I?'_ she deadpanned, remembering the saying 'speak of the devil' even as a cold chill run through her whole being as the odds were definitely not in her favor. Well, if she had used a Shunshin to get from the orphanage to her home they had discovered her even faster - not to mention that she couldn't fathom what the unusual form of traveling would do to the Uzumaki.

'_Well, there's nothing to lose, is there? Let's even them a bit,'_ she thought as she channeled chakra through her left arm and over the skin in the seal she hid there underneath her clothes.

Never before had she used that seal and all her investigation had revealed was that its only purpose was summoning, or at least something akin to it. The Uzuki really considered learning more about the more or less lost art of sealing, but without a good teacher she could never reach an adequate level - and of course she refused to ask someone as perverted and unreliable, especially considering that he left his godchild behind, like Jiraiya for help. There was no doubt what he would want as payment - the purple-haired woman almost shuddered involuntarily at the mere thought of it.

Imagine her absolute surprise when nothing happened - there was neither a puff of smoke nor something at all. For a few heartbeats she deflated, but Naruto unconsciously steeled her resolve.

"Yu-onee-chan, what do they want from us? Are they going to hurt us?" he asked, fear and worry evident in his slightly quivering voice.

Patting his head with one hand she slipped her mask back on with the other, before drawing her katana she had thankfully taken with her this time. "Don't worry," the purple-haired woman tried to reassure her brother-figure, her voice slightly muffled through the mask, "they won't even touch you if I can help it."

Unseen by her the Uzumaki frowned at that. He didn't want her to get hurt - those men were without doubt evil. Maybe they even belonged to that creepy cloak guys Akira-chan had warned him of? Why else would they threaten him and his big sister at this time and place? Still not aware of his status as human sacrifice he wondered once again why almost everyone seemed to hate him. As far as he could tell he had never done anything wrong. Even the redhead he always met when he laid down and closed his eyes said so - those two where the only ones who liked him, took care of and cared for him.

Of course the blond loved them with every fiber of his being, but he still wondered where or who his family was. Both women had said they would tell him when he was older - at first he had assumed that they were his respective mother, but as they told him that this wasn't the truth he had settled for waiting patiently. After all, they had promised to tell him - there was no single moment where Naruto doubted the honesty of this claim. He had yet to experience betrayal - but not from the hands of those two for their intentions meant only the best for him.

Yugao never noticed what storm raged within the Uzumaki's mind - neither was she aware of what kind of decision the boy made nor did she, or anyone else for that matter, hear his silent oath. What seemed to be a simple promise would change the world and its people in more ways than just one.

He had already accepted that the people in this village, the Uzumaki would come to refuse to call it home as soon as he understood the real meaning of this word, would never accept or like him. Nobody said or forced him to give them the time of his day - only those who cared about him the way he was would become his most precious people, those he would lay his very life down for and they should be the ones to power his will to become stronger.

'_Good luck, onee-chan,'_ was all he thought, knowing that he could only help Yugao when he stayed quiet and out of sight so she wouldn't have to worry about him, because there was no way that he even had an snowflake's chance in hell to influence the outcome of this battle in their own favor.

So far none of the opposing force had made any kind of move, probably they wanted her to cave in under the pressure. The realization that she would most likely not receive any kinds of reinforcements hit her with the force of a freight train - she had counted too much on the help of the ROOT operatives. Now she stood here, heavily outnumbered and outmatched.

'_Well, with the immortal words of the Uzumaki clan;_ When death is certain and life is not, only true warriors will press on for the sake of others - _I will stand my ground.'_

Stance and resolve unyielding she raised her hands in an for her all to familiar cross sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Out of the cloud of smoke three more Yugaos charged the operatives. The Uzuki could already feel the heavy drain on her reserves - that was the maximum of these type of clones she could create, even with all the capacity increasing exercises Kushina had taught her, for that weren't normal Kage Bunshin but reinforced ones that could take more than just one hit and even bleed. Her clones were silent, quite contrary to the ANBU that charged them in pairs, their leader staying behind and eying the purple-haired woman.

"Today you will die, bitch!"

"That will teach you for associating with the demon!"

None of them knew what awaited them, for the original Yugao had discovered very early that two of the three strengthened clones she could create had slightly different personalities and therefore behaved themselves not really in character - not that it bothered her, she had seen plenty of her sensei's clones with totally different behavior. A plus was that none of her enemies would expect something like this.

* * *

**~~with clone #1~~**

If her two opponents, one wearing the mask of a frog and the other one of a weasel, could see underneath the mask she wore they would wet themselves, because on her face was a grin so savage that it would make a tailed beast think twice. This Yugao was a berserk one - the goal of her creator in mind, Naruto's protection or at least survival, she throw herself furiously at the surprised rookie and as soon as she was in reach, knowing of her decreased agility, the clone struck.

Frog didn't know what to make of the clone, to new the unseen behavior. Still, his battle instincts kicked in and he brought his tanto forward in an horizontal guarding position, taking the standard Leaf ANBU stance. He was never prepared for the force behind the two-handed upward slash that forced him to stumble back, his sword high in the air and his defense wide open. The rookie could see the endless rage in the clones eyes behind the slits of the mask, could feel the fury oozing off of her as she spun with her momentum and, bending under an attack that was aimed for her throat, gave Weasel a kick straight in the chest that send him skidding.

And then she was in face, head butting Frog with enough force to shatter both their masks. Dazed by the power behind the attack and his sight slightly bleary he throw a disoriented and half-hearted punch in Yugao's general direction - only to have his extended arm caught. Following the strong pull on his extended appendage the agent stumbled forward and crashed face-first in the ground as his legs were swept away by the clones kick. Frog never had the chance to raise up as a foot stomped on his head, making him kiss the dirt again, before with a violent downward thrust, accompanied by the wet sound of metal entering flesh, the clone struck the rookie's most important organ - his heart.

And the last words he planned to say became his last thoughts as he couldn't for the life of him form words as the short but blinding pain sealed his lips before his world went black. _'Forgive me, Neko-senpai.'_

Ripping the katana from the motionless body of her ex-comrade, she rose. There was no single thought of regret or mercy on her mind - they dared threaten her little brother and they would pay. It was as simple as that, at least for the berserk clone.

"Oh, so you wanna dance with me?" the clone asked almost innocently as she turned around to face the last of her opponents, her tone betrayed by the savage grin that was back in place, giving her through the shattered mask bloodied face an absolutely creepy expression.

"You won't get the drop on me twice, you demon-loving whore," the ANBU replied despite the dread he felt at having witnessed the clone dealing so easy with his comrade and not dispelling despite receiving a wound, even if it were just superficial cuts.

The clones expression darkened, the beautiful features settling into a snarl.

"You shouldn't have said that," she all but growled, before both charged at each other.

* * *

**~~with clone #2~~**

Weaving through the slashes and thrusts of the unknown members of Ryu's squad, wearing a wolf and eagle mask respectively, the second clone displayed an incredibly amount of agility and flexibility, becoming almost a ghost whenever she evaded the masterfully combined attacks and fully living up to her ANBU persona.

Almost as fast as lightning itself the clone side-stepped, back-stepped, bend under, jumped over, parried and blocked every single attack that was aimed at her, never showing signs of slowing down or even fatigue - and then striking whenever there was the slightest sign of an opening, using the momentum of her enemies to strike them, even when her strength was decreased in comparison to the original, deadly precision. Only their own experience and agility saved them from certain death - yet they still sported more and more paper cut-like wounds as time passed.

The operatives were quiet as they fought in unison, for they simply lacked the words to describe the fight they fought. No, it was less than a fight and more a game of cat and mouse - with the parties division obvious even for the naked eye. Every time they opted to attack the clone would evade and then strike from the most impossible of angels - every time they defended she would weave through the almost non-existent holes in their stances, breaking whatever resistance they mounted with little to no effort. It was infuriating and it happened what was bound to happen - the already present hate for the demon brat and its whore surpassed the limit of self-control the wolf-masked ANBU had as the source of his anger continued to evade him.

"Stand still so I can crush you!" the man roared and, foregoing any kind of foresight or protection, stepped out of the two-man formation, sword held with two hands and poised for a bisecting slash from shoulder to waist. Of course, the clone would have none of that - the eagle-masked man felt as if time slowed down as he started to see everything in slow motion.

Neko ducked under the way too predictable attack, just before her stance shifted into one he had never seen or heard of before - taking a half step into Wolf's guard she shifted her entire body with the speed and grace of a feline. Legs apart, knees perfectly bend in a right angle and foots planted firmly on the ground on could picture the seriousness on her face. Then the grip on her sword changed to a two-handed reverse one, muscles in legs and arms coiling for the final and deadly strike.

Four rapid thrust later she did a back flip, as Wolf crumbled to the ground, his body lifeless due to four perfect stab wounds straight through his chest and shock evident on his hidden features, in order to evade the furious slash at her from the last of her enemies. Allowing a small smile to grace her features underneath the mask the clone engaged Eagle once more in battle, pressing him more and more on the defense due to her agility.

* * *

**~~with clone #3~~**

Being a perfect replica of the original the third clone cursed under her breath as she faced her squad-leader and one of the other agents - her sisters would have been way better suited to deal with these pests. Yet she could not and would not back down, not when the life of the Uzumaki was on the line.

Engaging her enemies in battle she knew that there was only one thing she could do - stalling time while relaying on only her sword skills. Since she didn't know how far this obvious conspiration reached she couldn't use any of her jutsu - to great the fear of drawing more unwanted attention.

* * *

**~~with the original~~**

Circling each other, or, to be more specific, in Yugao's case, being circled, were the two remaining fighters - the Uzuki herself and the one who was obviously the leader of this whole treachery. None of them cared about the happenings around them - all that counted was their respective enemy. All the purple-haired woman knew about her opponent that he was undoubtedly one of the strongest ANBU, if not the strongest, Konoha possessed.

Of course was she nervous - it was the understatement of the year, given that Ryu had been nominated for ANBU commander more times than people bothered to recall. Every time he had refused, stating that he wanted to serve the Leaf to the best of his abilities - that only being possible when he wasn't stuck behind a desk all day.

Another reason for her insecurity was that she wasn't even the slightest bit prepared for an opponent she knew nothing about - the only thing being that he was way stronger than her. Seeing him glare in the direction of the blond, who still hid behind her legs, both their backs to the wall behind them, Yugao gave unintentionally a low but threatening growl, the message she delayed with it very clear.

"I can't understand you - all you could have possible ever wished for was in your reach and then you had to decide to throw all that in the wind, just for the demon brat you still try to protect, even when facing me. It is a pity, but if you want to play the lover of the demon then I shall end you, _whore_," the man declared as he locked eyes with her after that sound, his voice even and nonchalant.

"Exactly that is your problem - just like everyone else you don't get that he isn't the demon, Naruto is merely its jailor. That is a _real_ pity, considering your position and experience. Don't you fear the wrath of the Sandaime?" the Uzuki retorted, trying to not let his words get under her skin as she closely examined his absolutely carefree movements, busy with figuring out a way to land a hopefully deadly or at least critical pre-emptive strike.

Ryu chuckled. "Why should I? The Sandaime has grown even weaker than ever before, despite all of his scheming inside and outside of the council. Besides, corpses usually don't talk."

And then he was in front of her, in less than the blink of an eye, sword raised for a deadly, skull-shattering blow.

'_Fast,'_ she thought, just as she brought her own katana in the nick of time up for a block. Parrying it, sparks glinting in the night as metal scraped over metal, her arm quivered under the force behind the attack, the muscles in her arms coiling and struggling to overpower her opponent. Without a conscious thought she channeled chakra into her limbs to strengthen them.

'_And almost as strong as sensei. This guy definitely plays in a whole other league than me,'_ Yugao had to admit through gritted teeth.

Luckily for her the man decided that enough was enough and took two rapid steps back, never once lowering his guard. Not only one second he was on her again, this time faking a stab at her right shoulder and aiming for the left side of her waist. Not fooled by his move, having seen and parried much harder and longer combinations and fakes from Kushina, the Uzuki managed to divert his attack with her own sword, mindful of Naruto's position and lashing out with a vicious haymaker.

Sidestepping her move the operative stepped back once more, before resuming his oddly ineffective dance with her. For minutes they waged this physical war, metal scraping over metal, trading and blocking blows, kicks and counterattacks, the woman never once moving from her spot. As time moved on Yugao started to breath harder and harder, her skin glistening with sweat - yet her opponent remained completely unfazed, his breathing as calm as in the beginning, as if the fight he fought was more like a walk in the park for him.

'_He's playing with me,'_ the purple-haired woman came to realize, as her arms grew heavier and Ryu continued his relative harmless yet relentless assault, but, as if having heard her thoughts, suddenly stopped attacking, allowing the Uzuki to catch her breath.

"Your skills with the sword as indeed as impressive as the rumors state. There are only few to ever even come close in matching my own swordsmanship, so you should feel proud. Certainly it would be a blow for Konoha if you were to die - yet there is no way around it, you decided to side with the demon and thus sentenced your own fate," the ANBU praised and declared at the same time, slightly shaking his head.

Yugao was simply too tired to even bother with thinking up an answer. The relentless assault from her opponent, not to mention his speed and strength, had proved to be almost too much to handle, especially considering that she couldn't move from her spot or would risk endangering Naruto, his tiny form clinging to her left leg and trying to hide behind her. She couldn't blame him for slightly restricting her movements - there wasn't much room to move anyhow, being cornered as she was.

The moment she finally accepted that she had failed was also the same moment where her 'normal' clone died as it was overwhelmed due to the experience of her ex-squad leader. The sudden influx of memories only increased the dread she started to feel, now as the recently freed ANBU started charging her other shadow clones. It was only a matter of time until they would be inevitably overwhelmed.

The second clone, the faster copy of Yugao, being the larger threat, was the first of the two remaining copies to fall. Being trapped in a circle of swords and murderous intent she ended up outworn extremely fast - concentration slipping the clone left the defense too wide open. A vicious slash finally allowed her to dispel, causing more information for the Uzuki, who was already used to this due to long training with this technique. Using subtle movements she tried to raise her hands partially so she could perform handsigns - unfortunately for Yugao the man's eyes were keen, noticing it and less than a heartbeat later the tip of his sword rested at her throat, her eyes wide behind her mask.

"Don't you dare. Better watch what shall be your fate, no matter what you throw at us," Ryu stated as he indicated behind him, watching the ensuing battle himself, but never once leaving Yugao out of his line of sight or easing the sword from her throat.

The berserk version of the purple-haired woman faced her approaching defeat like only a truly maddened warrior could - insane laughter rung through the alley as the clone met her advancing enemies with all of her ferocity, a bloodthirsty grin giving her by dried blood highlighted features an absolutely predatory aura as she allowed the broken remnants of Weasel to drop dead behind her. For her it didn't matter how many wounds she sported or would receive - her enemies endangered her original and her little brother, that alone was worth receiving a gory death sentence. As the red mist of rage started to fog her vision the clone let loose a throaty, deep and absolutely dark chuckle that sent shivers down the spines of everyone except Ryu.

What followed was no battle, no fight - it was a brutal slaughter, a massacre that would have been bloody if the shadow clone would have been able to truly bleed. There was no grace in the movements, little to no skill behind the attacks - nothing but unparalleled, unmatched and brutal force were carried by each wide swing, thrust and slash she did. Defenses, swords and muscles shuddered and weakened under each of her blows, never once retreating but always pressing on, uncaring as she channeled all of her remaining chakra in her body itself, strengthening it beyond healthy limits and increasing her own durability.

Still, being who she was the clone was to slow to ever truly landing the killing blow - the three remaining ANBU literally outdanced her. Yet they hardly and only hesitantly used the openings her fighting style provided them with - especially after having witnessed the gory death of her comrades and the nearly bisection of the Uzuki's ex-squad leader as he got too close for comfort once. She was more beast than human, reacted more on instinct than anything else - this would be her downfall.

Still not having forgotten the death of his comrade in front of his very own eyes due to a mere clone Eagle finally decided to end this once and for all - with a furious battle cry he charged the berserk bunshin head on, thus gaining her full and undivided attention. A fatal move. Sword raised for a skull-splitting, bone-shattering attack the clone moved to wipe the incoming operative from the face of earth - mere seconds before the two weapons could clash everything slowed down for the berserker.

Only for nameless, endless pain to rupture her entire being - glancing down the clone, now partially freed from the rage and at least somewhat capable of coherent thoughts, noticed the two standard leaf ANBU swords emerging straight from her chest. She was pain - and then there was nothingness as the clone dispelled, causing her creator to wince because of the phantom pain. Using the clones predictability against her the two remaining operatives had used a partial Shunshin to get behind her, weapons at the ready and using her wide open defensives, and impaled her - so the last of Yugao's clones dispelled. Now it was truly she against the world.

Swords drawn they marched over to where Ryu still held the Uzuki as his captive, allowing her for whatever reason to catch her breath and only her breath during the course of her clones battles - every time she made the slightest movement that could actually help her and the little blond escape, for example channeling chakra, the ANBU merely pressed his weapon deeper into her throat, small trickles of blood already descending. The, at least assumed, leader of the conspiracy motioned his subordinates to stand down.

The Uzumaki was in shock, clinging almost painfully onto the leg of his big sister, staring straight ahead and shaking ever so slightly, prior resolve and decision far from his mind - neither understanding the concept of chakra nor jutsu his eyes had just witnessed six deaths, three of them were Yugao. Through hate he lived every day - but this was something else entirely. It was only understandable that the boy feared that the one which stood before him would disappear as well.

For a brief second the purple-haired woman allowed her mind to ponder about what could have possibly happened to the ROOT unit. Well, given Danzo's character it was more than likely that he had backstabbed her as well - maybe he was waiting that she and her opponents tired themselves out, so he could literally walk right into this battlefield and take Naruto for himself in order to make him an emotionless weapon.

But the very moment the man took his weapon from her throat she snapped back to attention, focusing intently on everything on her around, despite her tiredness. As Ryu took a ready stance in front of her with one simple, fluid motion her eyes settled completely upon his form, noting the differences to his former assault right away.

'_Kami, here it comes,'_ tired and exhausted that she still was, not to mention low on chakra due to being forced to reinforce her muscles in order to even be capable of blocking his powerful attacks, the Uzuki was bound to be worried. Still, she had to wonder - why didn't he just finish her off? What hindered him? A twisted sense of honor? Or did he just enjoy playing with his prey, given how helpless she was?

The Uzuki couldn't ponder further as the operative finally charged her - and was in reach less than a heartbeat later, putting the impressive skills he had displayed earlier extremely to shame. Yugao, eyes widened in surprise, barely managed to get her katana into the path of Ryu's attack - not that it would have helped anyway.

The unrestrained power behind the slash knocked her defense away as if it wasn't even there to begin with. The purple-haired woman eyes widened even further, but shock was soon replaced by burning pain. Too late she had noticed the faint blue shimmer that coated the hilt of her opponents katana, paying the price for it immediately - screaming her pain to the night sky.

Not really meeting any kind of resistance the sword cut through her armor, bit deep into her flesh, all the while still going upwards, following Ryu's momentum. From her left hip the weapon tore her flesh apart, its path only the slightest bit diverted as it met the lowest of her left ribs - jerking violently it bit even deeper, leaving a jagged mark as it cut through the valley of her breasts, slightly hitting her right one, until the arc ended at her right shoulder and the katana finally left her body after what seemed like hours of cruel torment, leaving her flesh with a wide, profusely bleeding and deep wound across her body. It was the kind of wound that would without doubt never truly heal.

Reigning her pain in with all of her willpower Yugao's pained cries turned to a very audible hiss as she refused to allow her weakening knees to give in under her. Unshed tears brimmed in her eyes, begging to be released - yet the young woman forced her eyes to focus on the man in front of her. Certainly the crude mantra she repeated in her head helped immensely. _'Must save Naruto. Neither fail nor fall.'_

Said blonde was knocked out of his stupor due to the heavy shaking of his sister's leg he still clung onto, only to start weeping as he saw the blood dropping to the ground, pressing his small body even harder against the Uzuki's leg, not willing to let go for the fear of losing her and closing his eyes as he suppressed his worried shouts, not wanting to distract Yugao further, ignoring the fact that he already unconsciously hindered her with his clinging. _'Why is no one helping us?'_

Despite all of her efforts it was ultimately useless in the very end - under the encouraging cheers of his peers, on could imagine the smug smirk on his features, run the operative his sword through the already wounded right shoulder of the woman, forcing Yugao to drop her weapon under wails of agony as Ryu twisted his sword in the injury. As soon as the weapon left her shoulder she slumped to the ground in a heap, right arm limp and supporting her weight somewhat with her shaking left arm. Absentmindedly she noticed Naruto hugging her from behind, not seeing how his tears run across the back of her now useless armor.

"Tsk, tsk, what a shame. Didn't your dear sensei teach you to never drop your guard?" the man belittled her, unconsciously sparking an even greater fire of fury within the kneeling ANBU.

If looks could kill Ryu would have already dropped dead ten times over, yet the Uzuki could do little more than glare at him as she felt her life-force being drained, her sight already turning bleary - if it continued with this rate she would be unconscious because of blood loss in less than three minutes. There was no mention what would happen if they decided to watch her suffer further.

"Come on boss, end it once and for all. We don't have all night," one of the remaining operatives stated.

"Indeed," was all he answered, right before he raised his sword for the final blow.

In the end it seemed as if Yugao didn't even had enough time for that, so all she did was cursing herself in what seemed to be her final moments. Imagine the surprise of all the assembled when, without the slightest warning, two _very_ powerful chakra signatures flared, effectively shattering the subtle, high-level genjutsu Ryu had put up around the ambush zone beforehand.

"What the hell?" he cursed aloud, stopping his attack and looking for those who dared to interrupt him. One of the signatures had just felt to familiar for comfort. However, pondering brought all of them nowhere, especially as two extremely angry voices called out.

"Futon: Shinku Taigyoku," (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere) came a voice all of them remembered quite lively - Danzo Shimura had officially joined the battle.

"Doton: Okii Jishin," (Earth Release: Grand Quake) followed another shout only one heartbeat later. The elder had brought his guards with him - now the traitors were officially fucked.

Countless deep cracks exploded forward, tearing the ground beneath them apart and shaking the whole street to its very core, the user of the unknown earth technique showing a great amount of control by not letting the houses around them collapse, even as their walls sported multiple cracks as well. It was a masterfully combined attack - the three operatives behind Ryu were to surprised to react accordingly and were thrown off balance due to the violent shaking, disabling their ability to jump out of harms reach - mere seconds before they were torn apart as the giant sphere of vacuum crashed straight into them, crushing them between its power and the wall of earth that rose seemingly out of nowhere at the end of the street.

Of course Yugao, given her critical condition, only noticed that her attackers vanished as she was forced to focus on Ryu once more. Discarding his katana his hands formed an uncomforting familiar hand sign - right before with an inaudible announcing of the jutsu five perfect replicas of Ryu jumped away to engage the elder and his escort in battle, so that the original could find the time to finish his original prey off. All the while he mentally cursed whomever had let the word of this action slip.

Promising the almost unconscious woman untold pain and a hell of an afterlife he offered her a good view of the true nature of his eyes - red orbs with three wildly spinning tomoe. Despite her bleary and steadily vanishing ability to see the Uzuki did know all too well what that sight before her meant.

'_Sharingan! I knew something was fishy about him,'_ was all her struggling mind managed to bring up, right before she recognized the hand signs her attacker was forming. For a terrifying second her world stopped as realization dawned upon her. _'He's going to roast us!'_

For the second time during the course of her battle, even if one could hardly call it that, she froze. What should she do? What could she possibly do anyway, broken and weakened that she was? Time seemed to stop as mental images of Kushina and a happy Naruto flashed for her eyes - but it was enough to give her the strength she needed to properly concentrate. Her breathing grew even more ragged as she struggled to use a seal-less Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) in order to counter the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) the Uchiha was about to use.

Coating her lungs with chakra was already painful enough since she had a hard time breathing and concentrating at the same time anyway, but the endless regret and shame she felt as she saw Ryu finishing the last of the necessary hand seals way before she had even truly started was the last push she needed to went over the edge. Closing her eyes she accepted her death and failure, right before what little strength she still had left her and the purple-haired woman collapsed. There was only so much one could do as human - overestimating herself and betting on something as fragile as hope resulted in the two of them paying the price. As her mind drifted to darkness a bitter smile crossed her lips. In the end, all she could do was praying silently to Kami and apologize to the two most important people in her life she had ultimately failed.

Giving into the nothingness that is the verge of death she never noticed how Naruto went into panicked shock, shaking her unconscious form, pleading her to get back up, apologizing for everything that he imagined his fault and promising whatever could have possible evoked a reaction. So absorbed in his task the Uzumaki totally forget about the man that had harmed his big sister in the first place - luckily for him he was already taken care off.

The dragon masked ANBU growled furiously as his hand hovered mere centimeters away from his face, said appendage and the rest of his body constricted by the shadows themselves. Here the demon lover and the demon itself were at his very mercy and then Danzo had to appear out of nowhere and ruin everything - to describe his emotional condition as enraged was the understatement of the year. Hell, he probably heated the very air around him through his fury.

'_So he managed to get a Nara under his command, but that is far from enough. I will show them why I became feared as Ryu!'_ the operative raged within his mind as he was prevented from speaking due to the technique.

Even the circumstance that he couldn't see the one that was restraining him didn't matter to him, to fixated was he on completing his mission for what he assumed was the safety of Konoha. Using raw strength alone the operative struggled against the shadows that bound him. Sweat started to run down his body as his arm, hand sign still formed, began to move millimeter for millimeter closer to his mouth, the chakra within his body still waiting to be released. When he wouldn't have been so concentrated on his task he may had smiled beneath his mask - or he had managed to notice the approach of another man.

Long auburn colored hair flow behind him as he, having noticed the struggling of his comrade, emerged from the darkness of the alley where his master and commander still battled against the cunning copies of Ryu. Intended on ending everything as fast as possible, especially as he noticed the state of the Uzumaki's guardian, the man grabbed the struggling traitors head, using one of the most forbidden jutsu his clan had to offer. The still restrained operative didn't even had the time to feel what happened to him - one moment he was about to unleash his technique, the next he felt an overwhelming pressure on his mind and then there was nothing as his eyes glazed over and rolled in the back of his head.

The same moment the ROOT Shinobi, grabbing his head in pain due to the massive influx of memories, allowed his unconscious prey to drop to the ground Ryu's shadow clones poofed out of existence. Mere seconds later another ROOT operative, wearing the same black cloak like his companions, appeared, his hands already glowing bright green as he approached the downed Yugao in order to at least stabilize her before moving to a more secure location.

But his path was, to the slight amusement of Danzo who arrived with ripped clothing and small, fresh wound in time for witnessing the whole spectacle, blocked by the extremely red-eyed Naruto, tears and snot making him look even more messy than he could with him being soaked in the blood of the purple-haired woman. Apparently he had out of despair summoned what little courage and strength he had - not knowing anymore who was friend or foe. "No! Stay away from us!"

Impressive as the display was time was running out - of course they, or to put it better Danzo, could have argued with the boy that they only wanted the best for him and his sister. But here was neither the time nor the place for such an argument, especially considering the state of Naruto and the two dead ANBU squads laying five streets away in a dark alley.

'_Who could possibly want to eliminate me from within the council? I know that I have many enemies and that Hiruzen would never manage to pull such a stunt, despite him threatening me about not approaching the host of the Kyuubi,'_ here the elder snorted and watched how the Uzumaki was knocked out by his medic in the most gentle way possible, _'Some good that did - without me or Uzuki-san Konoha would have suffered a far greater loss than these fools could ever hope to understand. Damn these narrow-minded civilians, they shouldn't ever have gotten so much power.'_

"The parameter is clear, but I sense eight more signatures approaching. They will arrive at our position in approximately two minutes. What shall we do, Danzo-sama?"

Interrupted in his pondering the Shimura gave no visible reaction to the statement of his right hand. His mind was running a mile a minute, weighing the gravity of the situation against the possible outcomes of the decision he was about to make.

"What is her condition?" the elder questioned the medic, his hands still growing brightly over the nasty wound across Yugao's upper body.

"For the moment stabilized, Danzo-sama. The wound will leave without doubt a scar one way or another, but if she is to survive and come back to her full capacity we will need to get her real medical treatment within the next fifteen minutes," was the calm, even and emotionless response of the operative.

'_I never really hoped for something before, but better now that never. Lets hope that this will not backfire and Kushina was true regarding this,'_ the Shinobi no Yami mused, referring to her statement that people could only truly be won over when they were presented the proven truth and shown good intent - convinced by honest words oneself believed in and therefore quite contrary to his usual methods. It may was useless when used on people like him and his soldiers, but on those who walked in the light… well, he was about to find out. It would certainly be a shame when he would have to kill the Uzuki.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gave the order that would change the life of Naruto Uzumaki, Yugao Uzuki and inevitable everyone in the Elemental Nations - his own included.

"Take her to the main base, Fu bring the traitor with you, Gou check the perimeter and Nobu take the Uzumaki, then you are with me. Move out!"

Four voices answered as one. "Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

**A/N:** Anytime I write 'deadpan' I wonder who killed that poor pan in the first place - and how he did it. Seriously, does anyone of you know how to accomplish such a feat?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Well, I guess the length is more than enough to make up for the waiting time.

The name of Kyuubi's sword has little to no to do with true religious beliefs - it will make an appearance later on this story and then it shall be explained for you.

I do wonder - was the last fighting scene actually good? I hope I could convey Yugao's level as well as the one of Ryu and Danzo with lackeys. In my opinion I always struggle with these scenes, therefore I would like to hear your opinions on that as well.

Oh, I forgot - the ANBU with the weasel mask was of course not Itachi, just his very unfortunate predecessor.

Next chapter - Rage, First Blood And… Home?

Stay tuned!

See ya, QW


	6. BII Ch IV - Rage, First Blood And…Home?

**A/N:** I just came to realize that my mood has an drastic influence on my writing-style. Not in terms of the time needed, but in the meaning of who dies, who lives, who will be bashed, whether there are lemons, light moments, lines that break your hearts… hell, even my already strange humor changes with my mood! You will eventually come to notice this in the chapter down there - so beware of "oddities".

The age of Hana Inuzuka has also been increased by six years - making her 24 like Anko at the start of canon. Why I did this? That you will come to see.

By the way, anyone of you ever read "Ship-to-Ship Combat" on "Television Tropes"? Totally laughed my ass of at that - before realizing how true it actually was. That just made me laugh even harder. Why? Well, we all here obviously like this pretty non-canon/fictional pairing and simply enjoy the way each story about them develops, dreaming and hoping for something that will never come true… Quite sad actually, but that's fiction for you - I always loved pairings for reasons that are my owns, just like the reasons that brought you here. End of story. See my profile for more information or PM me if you actually wish to discuss something… Naru/fem. Kyuubi **OTP!** XD

On another side note, you could actually compare The Creator with an Eldritch Abomination. See "Television Tropes" if you aren't familiar with the term.

Anyway, thank you for the support and the patience! I am really grateful. On the last side note (in relation to my ship-combat note the second paragraph before), I also thank you for the lack of flames - still, constructive critic is welcome.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Purpose - Book II**

* * *

**Second Chance**

_Chapter IV - Rage, First Blood And__…__ Home?_

* * *

_The blood of the fools had painted her world red. "I… regret nothing." - ?_

* * *

**~~Secret main base of ROOT, medical wing, two weeks later~~**

Yugao awoke with a start, her mind still in the battle were she was beaten quite soundly. Her movements were cut short by the blinding pain that erupted across her upper body as she tried to move herself into a sitting position. With a low hiss she eased her muscles and lay back down, opting to take her time in observing her surroundings.

The first thing she came to notice, as she closed her eyes in order to calm herself down and get everything straight, was that she may could feel all of her body but wasn't really capable of moving any part of it, as she was tightly wrapped in bandages, hooked up to some faintly beeping machines and last but not least she felt a little bit fuzzy, maybe because of sedatives that were used on her.

The second thing she identified was what exactly was currently slightly pressed up against her, emitting a small, comfortable warmth - her eyes fell upon a very familiar mop of spiky blond hair and only heartbeats later on the contently smiling face of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. His very expression spoke of peace and it relieved her greatly to see that her little brother was unharmed. This meant that wherever she was they were safe - at least for the moment. Let it be said that Yugao had learned her quite painful lection.

Looking around and, for the sake of her health and regeneration, refraining from ruffling the blond's hair, she came to notice that the room she was in may looked like one of a hospital, but there were quite a few hints that indicated otherwise. First, the machines she was hooked up to looked to be of way better quality and a higher level of technology than she had ever seen in the Konoha Hospital.

Second, the distinctive lack of windows, were normally there was at least one per room. Third, the three other unoccupied beds, multiple beds stood normally only in rooms for civilians, and the whole atmosphere of the almost barren room itself. And, last but not least, the circumstance that Naruto was with her - she knew how hated he was and there was no way that nurses or doctors would allow the 'demon brat' to stay with her, let alone would he be permitted to even walk into this building without being kicked out.

That all lead to relatively simple questions - where was she? Why was she here? Who had brought her here? What did he/she/they want from her and Naruto? Did the Sandaime know of this? She was interrupted in her pondering as after several minutes the door creaked open and no one else than Shimura Danzo stepped in, flanked by his squad leader she had already encountered before. Obviously this man had a way higher position in the elder's ROOT program than she had assumed before - but what exactly did that mean in the long run? So many questions.

Seeing the Uzuki's confusion Danzo held up a hand. "I know that you have many questions - however, before I will answer them to the best of my abilities I would like to ask one of my own beforehand," the man considered as war-hawk stated in a calm, collected and above all serious tone. All of this only adding to her ever increasing confusion Yugao nodded, a little bit dumbfounded by his behavior. Were was the cold master manipulator his reputation had made her expect? Or was this just another of his subtle plots?

'_Ugh, my head is starting to hurt,'_ was the final thought she had on that matter before deciding to focus on the duo remaining still like statues in front of her bed. Given her current state there was hardly anything she could do anyway - so she settled for deciding to go with the flow and nodded her consent.

"Very well then - how are you? Any noticeable wounds that are still bothering you?" the Shimura asked, throwing the purple-haired woman for a loop as she narrowed her eyes almost unnoticeable.

'_Why would someone as he care about my wellbeing? I mean, yes, he may had given one of his squads the order to protect my little brother and was there to save me from certain death but still, his actions are out of character. Or was he just wearing a mask all this time to fool civilians and shinobi alike?'_ Yugao wondered.

"I am feeling a little bit stiff and sore but so far that is all, Shimura-san," she answered carefully, uncertain where all of this was heading. "I appreciate your help nonetheless, so let me thank you in Naruto's name as well."

Once more after her awakening she was shocked as she heard the reply of the elder. "It was nothing, there is no need for thank." Blinking owlishly at the man and the ever stoic guard at his side, the Uzuki was finally completely confused. Seeing her quite obvious distress, Danzo decided this to be the moment of truth. "Considering that all of this is strange from your point of view, you may ask your questions now," he stated, shifting his stance to lean more on his cane. This was going to be a long night, after all.

"Where am I?" Of course that wasn't the first thing that came to her mind in relation to her situation, but she would test the waters before prodding for possibly more informative information. "You are currently resting within the medical wing of ROOT's main base," the old man said offhandedly, his honest answer, without beating around the bush, earning him a blank stare from Yugao, thus resulting in a raspy chuckle from his side. "What? After all that has happened and your momentary condition did you really think I would lie?"

"To be frankly and without being disrespectful, yes, considering your infamous reputation," the purple-haired woman replied. "Well, this is of course quite an argument you have there. Then allow me to prove you otherwise," he almost challenged the ANBU. Of course he wouldn't come clean with everything, but it was time to establish mutual trust in order to gain a very capable ally for the task of protecting the Jinchuuriki.

"Why am I here then, or, to put it more accurate, why am I still alive and neither bound nor drugged? And why have you allowed Naruto to stay with me? I almost expected you to have already started training him to be a loyal, but mindless puppet for the Leaf," the Uzuki remarked, seeing how the man next to the elder twitched, obviously willing to put his own to cents in. However, his remark was halted by the raised hand of the Shimura. "Cutting straight to the point, as expected from someone of your caliber." Taking a seat, Danzo was now willing and ready to test what Kushina had told him. _'Let us see whether it is truly possible to convince people with only utmost honesty and truth or not,'_ he thought.

"To answer your questions, I will have tell you a story - how the Yami no Shinobi learned a valuable lesson due to one little, strong-willed and hotheaded girl…"

And thus he started to retell his training of the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in her Genin days. How he attempted to brake her, get her under his wing, make her part of his program and shape her into a loyal ultimate weapon for the Leaf. Without even so much as blinking he admitted mistakes, something that had never happened before - all for the sake of convincing the person in front of him, that stared wide-eyed at his bandaged face, trying to find the lies in his words. Imagine Yugao's shock, when she came to realize that he truly was telling the truth. The Shimura found it incredibly hard to make practical use of the idea that had been formed in his mind, due to one Kushina Uzumaki, yet he pressed on with the same determination that made him known as the ruthless war-hawk - after all, he had seen how the redhead had managed to convince many people to her side, despite her more or less known status, with only some words inspired from her bright and cheerful personality.

Loyalty of the light-walker was earned, not given or blackmailed. Well, at least it was this case when there was only one person you could entrust with a task of this magnitude. Since Danzo was capable of ensuring Konoha's safety over various people he had under his control one way or another and the surviving of the Jinchuuriki was another, more delicate matter entirely he had to hope in the end. He and his men weren't allowed near the Uzumaki, so he had to rely on someone trustworthy and willing. The Shimura would risk way too much when he was caught with Naruto. Broken down to the basics his line of thinking was pretty simple - do what must be done in order to ensure the safety of the Leaf, but only risk yourself when there aren't any other possibilities left.

"Do you understand now, Uzuki-san? I need your help as much as you need me. We both work to achieve the same goal, even if we have completely different reasons for doing what must be done. We must work together, it is as simple as that," ended the elder his lengthy tale and explanation, waiting for the answer that would, unbeknownst to her, decide the further fate of the female ANBU. Yugao was still too flabbergasted to give a proper answer, that had just been too much to take in and she needed to properly think everything through. "As much as this offer is profitable for Naruto I still need to consider it. Could I get some time to think about it?" she questioned, wondering if her request would be granted, considering that she was in no position to pose a threat at all.

"Very well, this will not be a problem. I understand that you take a great risk by allying with me and therefore by extension betraying the Hokage," Danzo acknowledged. "Rest well, we need you back in top condition as soon as possible," he stated finally, right before the door closed behind him. The purple-haired woman wondered at this - did he know how she would decide? In the end there wasn't much room for her anyway - she would do everything to protect the son of her sensei. Moving her right arm under slightly throbbing pain she ruffled the blond's hair. "If only you could see this, Kushina," she mumbled under her breath. When she were to tell the truth, then she had already made her decision the moment the Shimura proposed this alliance.

* * *

**~~roughly one year later, Yugao's apartment~~**

Today was Yugao's birthday, but she had yet to return back home for she had left on a relatively simple assassination mission three days ago - the target was the leader of an political opposition who sought to overthrow the current daimyo.

Naruto sat silently in her apartment, his present for her clutched tightly to his chest as he eagerly awaited the return of one of his most precious persons. After having understood that the purple-haired woman was the one to always be there for him, the blond had wanted to at least somehow repay her - make her happy, see her smile, if even for only a little while. With all the determination, knowledge and ideas of an four year old, although he, due to everything that had happened so far, was more mature, he searched for a way, a possibility to do Yugao good. Despite Akira's support he never truly found something he deemed good enough - not to mention, that there was only so much he could do. These were the times when he wished to be older. Understanding the importance of someone's birthday presented him merely with the right opportunity, but not with an solution to his problems.

Still, Naruto didn't yield whilst facing such odds - he was just too stubborn for that. In the end his determination paid out. One beautiful, warm summer day the two of them had gone to the top of the Hokage Monument, just lazing about and having a small picnic, when the Uzumaki had noticed, that whenever his beloved big sister looked at the clear sky or just around the clearing where they rested, the expression that crossed her features and resonated deep within her eyes. The Uzuki seemed to be at peace, a small smile turning the corners of her lips upwards, a serene aura around her whenever her eyes roamed their surroundings. And so, as they lay side by side, the boy cuddling up to the grown woman, he posed the question that would open a way for him to repay her.

"Onee-chan, what are you smiling at?" At first he received a chuckle as answer, before a gentle hand ruffled his blond mane. Staring with a pout up at her, she only smiled genuinely down at him. "What, can't I be happy to just be with my otouto?" The teasing was answered by him with an even stronger pout and the puppy eyes of doom. Yugao laughed, resisting the urge to hug Naruto to death, when he did that he was just too cute for his own good. "Alright, alright, I yield. Just stop looking like that, please," she almost begged and got her wish. "You really want to know it? It isn't something that special," the woman reasoned, but at the eager nod she received the Uzuki relented, lying back down and making herself comfortable.

"Some years ago, before you were born, I often sought this place out, enjoying the peaceful solitude it offered me. Ever since then I tend to come here to simply enjoy the beauty of nature, listening to the leaves that rustle in the wind. It is like a save heaven. No one but you knows of this place where I can relax, far away from all the trouble of the village," Yugao explained, not bothering to mention that the blond's mother had enjoyed this particular place as well, hence they meeting at all - there was still time for that later on. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, startling Naruto at her side. As he looked on in wonder about what was happening, the Uzuki sat up, reached for the picnic-basket she had brought with her and rummaged through it. Finally, with an expression of success she pulled out a small book, bound in leather and looking rather old. "I had meant to show you this for a while, but I forgot. This belonged to my mother once and I always loved to flip through it."

As she opened it, Naruto eyes were greeted with the most beautiful drawing he had ever seen. Noting his awestruck expression the woman chuckled lightly. "I take it you like this?" Opening his mouth like a fish out of water the Uzumaki searched for a fitting word. "It's awesome, 'tebayo!" He exclaimed loudly, only to blush and avert his gaze seconds later as he realized what he had just done. A small frown crossed his features - he didn't like to speak that way, it was embarrassing. Akira-chan had told that this was called 'verbal tic' - why had he one in the first place? As if the peoples gazes weren't already disheartening enough. Once more his mane was ruffled, this time in the attempt to comfort his distraught soul.

Subtle movements brought his attention back to the book. "My mother painted all of these. Do you know where this is?" As Yugao questioned him he scrunched his face in utter concentration. As he finally shook his head no he feared deep down to somehow disappoint his onee-chan - yet he was pleasantly surprised as the woman in question just smiled and lay back down. "Then let me tell you a story, because each of these drawings has a history of his own…" Paying rapt attention, neither the blond nor the Uzuki realized how the rest of the day flew by.

This happening leads us back to the present, in which Naruto finally had grown bored and, left his present, which actually consisted of two different parts, behind on the kitchen-table as he once more explored the apartment Yugao lived in. Aside from the bath and the kitchen there was only the living room, dominated by a massive leather couch, the Uzumaki's favorite piece of furniture aside from his sisters bed, and the master-bedroom. Whilst the living room was relatively bare in terms of decorations, aside from one or two flowers, the inevitable picture on the wall and a well filled bookshelf, one would be floored when setting a foot into the Uzuki's save haven. The room was, despite his relatively small size, for the lack of a better description, stuffed.

Various pieces of varying emotional and memorial value littered the walls - from swords, be they broken, dulled or intact, over ANBU masks and headbands of all nations, to the occasional drawing and the two frames on her bedside table each piece told a different story. As Naruto peeked into the room his gaze fell almost on its own upon the white mask of the fox. Standing on the tips of his toes the boy managed to grab it from the wall, before seating himself on the bed and smiling fondly down at the porcelain object. Lacking the knowledge about proper bedtime stories Yugao had, whenever she had managed to abduct him, told him the stories related to her trophies - this one he liked the most, for it treat of a beautiful, kind-hearted woman with rich crimson hair…

* * *

The Uzumaki's unofficial guardian had by this time already handed in her written report about the mission for the Kage - a waste of her time in her personal opinion, both, the operation and the document. But, she was more annoyed than tired, despite the strain the mission should have put on her. For her, it was a sign that she needed a new method of workout pretty soon and that her skills were steadily growing, faster now since she had allied herself with the not so dark 'Yami no Shinobi'. He may still managed to throw her for a loop sometimes, but overall Yugao was sure that she understood him - and that he was actually a far better fellow than she could have ever imagined.

Walking back home with her full attire still on, she couldn't help but reminisce about the past year and how much of an impact it had on her and her otouto. After practically being thrown out of the orphanage the moment she was forced to bring him back, it was standard-protocol after all and would have caused unnecessary attention if she had acted otherwise, Naruto got an apartment of his own. Since the Sandaime neither did so much as twitch as the Uzumaki was denied the stay in the orphans refuge, nor showing any sign of knowledge about this at all, Danzo and Yugao got the chance to act. One of the ROOT members bought with the programs funds a relatively rundown apartment block, of course under a faked identity, near the red-light district. Wondering about the location, since it was situated in a more difficult part of Konoha, the Uzuki inquired the elder about it. His answer led to a revision of her opinion as the Shimura told her that this area was in truth especially safe, because a fair amount of the prostitutes were specially trained kunoichi under his command, not to mention his operatives that waited in the shadows. With a small amount of reluctance she finally gave her okay - so Naruto was, after a week of staying with the purple-haired woman, given his first own apartment.

Of course it wasn't that hard to relocate him - it was more of an emotional question anyway, since he would be away from his big sister. Her promise to visit him as often as possible pacified him somewhat. He had never felt a true connection with the orphanage, the other orphans or the caretakers at all - if anything, he felt anger bubbling up within, whenever he thought about them. What had he done wrong? Why couldn't they tread him like Yugao and Akira did? The answer to that was simple, lying in the narrow-mindedness of the citizens, but the circumstances behind it were still too hard to explain, considering that Naruto was only three years old at that time. Anyway, compared to his place in the orphanage his new place was way better, especially after the renovation Danzo had issued after seeing the place for the first time himself, but still worse than what the Uzuki owned. Anyway, here, he had anything he needed, even if he would never call it home. That word was reserved for Yugao's place only. Still, the times were hard, partially extremely so - neither ROOT nor his onee-chan could take care of anything. Dropping groceries or repairing things at his place was as far as they could go without becoming to suspicious.

The Shimura's troops weren't that much in numbers, so when there was a pressing issue and the Uzuki was away on a mission, then the Uzumaki had to fend for himself. These moments were very painful for him, but neither because the villagers showed their distaste about him still breathing with every step he took, nor because the shopkeepers tripled or even quadrupled the prices when he came - no, it was because he had to swallow it all. Akira had taught him to don't take shit from anyone, yet he was too weak to retaliate - so he buried his hate, his disgust, his fury, his all-consuming _rage_ in the deepest corners of his mind. Yet he didn't forgive, didn't dare to forget. One day he would return their _pleasantries_ tenfold. And too think, that he didn't even know everything about himself, the secrets that shrouded his very being which were him still denied. If the Leaf would only know what they were about to unleash…

But the times were hard for Yugao as well. She had retired from ANBU after a suggestion from Danzo and considered this to be one of the best ideas in relation to the current situation. As the Hokage asked for her reasons behind this, the purple-haired woman had lied unflinching straight in his face, claiming that the long-term missions had worn her down and she needed some time for herself, before she could even consider re-joining the special forces. With a small amount of doubt Hiruzen had finally accepted her request, putting her back in the normal forces as Tokubetsu Jonin - a title that, given her rank in ANBU, quite irked her. But she was placated by the knowledge, that such a mere word didn't mean anything, personal experiences proving that point further. This time-out if you could call it that, also allowed her to get back in shape despite the massive scar on her body.

Yet her return to the light had its dark sides as well. For one, there were the advances from the male side of the population she had to fend off. Why couldn't they understand the she had no interest at all, at least for the moment? Was it possible, that she needed some kind of universal sign that showed them to stop their, sometimes pretty miserable, attempts to flirt with her? Seriously, it annoyed her to no end, despite the boast it gave her ego. Among them were two pretty persistent cases - on the one hand a Chunin named Hayate Gekko, who seemed always eager to test his swordsmanship against her, even going so far as proposing some kind of joined training. Like hell she would fall for such an obvious advance, not to mention that Kushina would kick her ass in the after-life were she to give away the Uzumaki-style to anybody else than her children, a promise she made before learning it in case the redhead wouldn't be capable of doing it herself.

On the other hand there was the far more persistent problem, Kakashi Hatake, the only surviving member of the Yondaime's first and only team. Maybe the little scarecrow had finally understood, that he was harming his sensei's son with the way he was behaving, namely his lack of concern and foresight about Naruto. But in the end, he was merely the Hokage's lapdog, just like anybody else, at least for her. Like hell she would fall for him, like hell would she allow to let her guard down next to someone like him. There were only two things he could possibly want, when the beginning of their conservation always started with either the ANBU, Kushina or Minato - techniques and control over Naruto, surely the Sandaime was trying to somehow get a hold on the blond through the Hatake. Their leader had changed after all.

There had may been less truly long-term missions, but the amount of missions had increased, leaving her with little free time. Aside from the fact that she could spend less time with her otouto, her friends, or rather friend, hadn't seen her in weeks. Luckily, Ibiki Morino was, even if sometimes a little bit gruff on the outside, considering his position as head of Torture and Interrogation Department, despite his young age after a gruesome incident that had befallen the former head, short T&I, a man that knew of the hardships of the life of Shinobi. She had to admit that despite their slight difference in age, she somewhat liked Ibiki, especially his professional and no-nonsense attitude in combination with the softer side he only showed when surrounded with only his trusted and precious persons. Yugao fondly remembered the times when they would simply chat after the successful interrogation of a criminal the Uzuki had just brought in. The Morino had once even bluntly expressed that he enjoyed talking to her, in his words 'there are just too many people who toy around instead of getting the job done'.

That actually sent a small frown across her features, because she somewhat shared this opinion especially when looked upon her generation and the younger ones. Truthfully her opinion was maybe the tiniest bit biased, but that changed little of the facts. Anyway, of course there were exceptions. For example the young woman Ibiki had taken under his wing - that purple-haired ball of energy could be so wicked and almost insane in tortures or interrogations that the Uzuki grew quite the respect for her. Anko Mitarashi had shown quite the talent, pressing on despite the problems she had to face as bearer of the curse mark and former student of the now rogue Sannin Orochimaru. Not to mention that the girl, despite her only sixteen years of age, showed great ferocity, cunningness and viciousness in the trainings spars they had started sometime. And the drive that fueled her was something Yugao could only understand too well. In the end, the two purple-haired women had grown closer, becoming, dare she it, friends in the process.

However, with Anko came some kind of package deal - two more interesting and in their own right unique Chunin with enough talent to become Jonin within the next few years. With Hana Inuzuka she had no problems, considering that her mother, Tsume, had been a close friend of Kushina as well. Still, the Uzuki was a bit annoyed by the lack of support from the clan for Naruto - she knew of the law the Sandaime had made the night of the tenth October, she had been present after all, but she had expected the matriarch to have at least the faintest of ideas whose child the Jinchuuriki was. Truthfully, how many blond-haired and blue-eyed people were there in the Leaf? Did she never wonder what happened to Kushina's child? Or maybe she did wonder, even search, quite contrary to Tsunade who just left with her apprentice or Jiraiya who travels across the Elemental Nations for his spy network and, mainly, so-called research, but had to take care of and for her family and clan as well? Yugao just hadn't enough information on that matter - but the time of confrontation would come.

Returning to Anko and the friends she had made with other people her age, left one of the persons the Uzuki didn't really like but on the other hand didn't detest - Kurenai Yuuhi. Were she to be honest, then the following statement would have to be censored. So she settled for narrow-minded brat with a nonetheless impressive dedication and drive. She could understand and support her desire to prove that women were at least equal, if not stronger than men. However, as seasoned ANBU operative she also knew that it took a lot of work to actually close the natural physical gap between the two genders. Approaching the whole matter over the use of genjutsu was interesting, but nonetheless not enough - and Kurenai closed her eyes to reality. Were the Yuuhi to face off against someone like her who fought more in close-range quarters she would be screwed, simply and cruel as the truth it was. However, the red-eyed woman was still good company and Yugao was sure that she could knock her out of her 'all-men-are-pigs'-mentality.

Over her silent reminiscing the purple-haired woman hadn't noticed how she arrived in front of the apartment block she resided in. A quick look upwards and the affirmative gesture of the ROOT operative later she entered, relieved that everything was alright so far. With the rattle of keys and an exclamation of "I'm back Naruto!" she announced her return to her waiting otouto, who only seconds later fly-tackled her, shouting in joy. She looked him up and down, but found sadly no trace of his present for her. Obviously she was interested about the present the blond had made her - after all of his secrecy about his doing and his refusal of her help in doing whatever he was doing, she really had wanted to sneak a peek on it, was now the time for the big reveal. The Uzumaki spend obviously a lot of effort and time for the creation of her present.

* * *

**~~with Naruto, a few minutes before~~**

The blond was still lost in his memories as a ROOT operative stealthily entered the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen. The orders he had received were actually pretty simple, but he never thought about voicing his opinion - he had been trained to be loyal to his superior after all. Dropping the package on the kitchen table and making sure that the perimeter was clear he vanished in a Shunshin, the only sign of him ever being here was the longish, tightly secured bundle on the table. It contained an, at least for the standards of the short-living shinobi, almost ancient katana, forged by the blacksmiths of Uzushio - the Shimura's right hand man Gou had retrieved it from a bandit camp he destroyed whilst being on a mission. The only question that remained was how the weapon had gotten there in the first place. However, Danzo had considered it fitting to give this katana to someone who could actually use it.

The sudden distortion of space and time had however not gone unnoticed by the vixen that rested within the seal on Naruto's stomach. Sending a almost unnoticeable amount of her youki through it, she used the timed intervals to check for the source of said distortion. Finding none, the redhead frowned. _'Maybe it was just one of Danzo's lackeys, but even then I can't be too cautious,'_ Akira thought, wrapping her nine tails around her body. _'It is quite annoying that I can only contact Naru-kun when he is either asleep or unconscious. I would love to change that, but on the other hand I haven't fully managed to break down the seal to its basics. As long as I cannot predict what will happen I will not do anything to put him willingly into danger.'_

As the vixen went back to work she failed to notice how the Uzumaki had snapped back to reality. Looking around in wonder he pondered about the origin of the strange warmness that had spread through his body. As realization dawned upon him a smile manifested on his features as he gently put the mask away, before lying down. Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, the smile still turning the corners of his lips upwards and letting his eyes sparkle happily. The redhead that he meet in his dreams was someone very special to him - and he liked how she looked, not to mention the peace he felt whenever he was in her arms. The blond knew that she was not like his big sister, but what she was he didn't knew. However, what he was certain of was the fact that they were close and she would never hurt him.

She was always with him, even if he couldn't see her - what exactly that meant he didn't understand, but Naruto accepted, that it had something to do with the strange markings on his stomach. Akira had said it was called 'seal' and that she would explain it for him when he was older, because it was very complicated. He had accepted that statement immediately, because the markings on his body looked indeed not only strange, but also complex. Once he had asked why he sometimes got this funny, warm feeling - it was making him somewhat fuzzy, but in a good way. One day, when the ache in his stomach had been pretty bad, because neither the funny-masked cloak guys nor his onee-chan had brought him something to eat nor did he have had money that time to buy something, a powerful surge of heat had raced through his body, before a strange red energy had started to surround him, coating him a blanket of warm. It had lasted only for a few heartbeats, but calmed him, soothed his hunger, gave him the feeling of invincibility and left with its dissolving a strange sense of… loss. Since that day he eagerly waited for every opportunity where he would relish this feeling he craved. People would call him addicted and if the redhead knew of it she would think her course of action over - maybe.

When Naruto where to tell the truth than there were only two people he liked, no _loved_ - the vixen, not that he knew she was one, and Yugao. It felt good to be around them, they gave him a feeling of belonging, of having found something extremely important he never knew to have sought in the first place. _They_ were his home. He was fine with staying away from the mean people - living alone in the big apartment block that gave him plenty of space to do whatever he wanted - that always glared at him and muttered behind his back, as long as those two didn't leave him. The Uzumaki was sure that he didn't need the others - they didn't want him, so he returned their attitude. He would make an exception for the funny cloak guys though, they were nice too him after all, even if extremely odd most of the time and sometimes appearing out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of him - even if the blond would never admit that.

He was broken from his musings as his fine hearing perceived the greeting the purple-haired woman offered as she stepped through the door - jumping in joy he hurried to welcome her home, to congratulate her.

* * *

If Yugao was bothered by the lack of guests as she waited in her living room she did nothing to show it. Her home was her castle, letting someone else in felt like a violation of her sacred safe haven. Besides, she wasn't a big fan of parties and celebrations anyway, too often she would remember what happens at the night of the tenth October. So her nineteenth birthday was no exception. She waited patiently for Naruto to give her his present, but why did he need so long? Was he insecure? Or had something happened? His call from the kitchen answered her silent questions. "Onee-chan, here is another present for you, from a guy named Danzo!"

In the blink of an eye she had changed rooms, right away spotting the blond and the lengthy package he held in his hands, eyes locked on the tag that hung to the object. Silently Yugao took it from him, reading the label for herself. _'One of my men found this. It has been cleaned and polished. You may use it as you see fit. S. Danzo'_ Now she was completely confused. A present, from the elder no less? The Uzuki would have never considered him to think about such trivial things, but obviously she had underestimated him once again. But, what could it be? It had been taken care of, so it must be at least something metallic. Still, it was pretty heavy for its size.

Undoing the knot that kept the tag attached to the wrapping paper and in turn sealed it shut, allowed the purple-haired woman to part the brown paper - only for her eyes to widen and her jaw to nearly hit the floor as she beheld just what exactly she held in her hands. _'That is… that is…,'_ the flabbergasted Yugao stammered mentally, not noticing the questioning and at the same time interested gaze of the Uzumaki on her. Ripping the wrapping apart the epitome of craftsmanship was revealed to the world - in form of a katana forged by the very blacksmiths of the destroyed Uzushiogakure.

Of course she knew just what exactly this weapon was - a legend on his own, for its wielders were none lesser than the leaders of the Uzumaki clan. Passed down through the generations this sword had seen plenty of bloodshed and war - and was by all rights Naruto's birthright. Often Kushina had bemoaned the loss of the weapon together with her home. Never would have Yugao thought that she would be the one to witness the return of the famed _Kokoro no Uzu_ (Heart of the Maelstrom). But here it was, against all oddities, in her hand. Unfocused eyes met the blond's steady gaze, before the Uzuki sealed the weapon with a swift movement away in the storage seal on her forearm.

"Are you alright?" Naruto's concerned question brought the purple-haired woman back to reality. Deciding to wonder and ponder about such luck later in the evening, Yugao focused once again on the blond. "Yes, that was just very… surprising. Anyway, don't you have something that you want to give your onee-chan?" Stirring his attention to other matters, she saw his eyes alight with joy. "Only if you go back and wait for me," the boy countered, trying to grab stealthily a scroll from the kitchen table that hadn't been there before she left - of course against an former ANBU of her caliber, who spent a lot of time with him, it was pretty much doomed to fail. Still, she allowed him his fun and feigned ignorance. But her mind was racing with anticipation. _'What could it be?'_

Several moments after she repositioned herself on the couch, Naruto practically jumped in her lap, almost shoving the scroll in her face and grinning from ear to ear. "Happy birthday, Yu-nee-chan," he exclaimed. After thanking and briefly hugging the blond, who settled beside her, eagerly awaiting her reaction, the Uzuki carefully loosened the cord that was wrapped around it, before unfurling her present. To her surprise it wasn't even a scroll in the first place, but two pieces of paper doing a very good imitation of one. _'Huh?' _Now she was confused - before she turned the first around and took a good look on it. "So this is were my pencil went," she mused aloud, a joking undertone masking her disbelief.

Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say - Naruto's features expressed his sadness and, shying away, he gave quietly voice to his fears. "You don't like it?" Fearing the anger or repulsion of his big sister he made to move away - only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder and an exasperated exclamation from Yugao. "Bullshit. I love it, it's outstanding!" Under her praising gaze he flushed, even if he had no idea what 'outstanding' meant he knew instinctively what she wanted to say, shuffling in his seat. "I tried it very often," the Uzumaki admitted. Oh, he remembered all to vividly the amount of paper he had wasted in an effort to create the best picture his hands could produce - not to mention the desperation whenever he failed, for his young body was unable to do as his mind wished.

The purple-haired woman wasn't lying, the picture may was only grey and white, lacking colors to make it even more impressive, but it was nowhere near the level of what children his age normally produced. Of course there were some small mistakes, almost unnoticeable, but overall she could almost compare it to those her mother had once upon a time created. So much patience was impressive. However, the scenery reminded her of something, but Yugao couldn't quite place it. "It's beautiful. But where did you draw this?" Not expecting so much praise the Uzumaki was fidgeting, his cheeks burning. "The clearing where you showed me the pictures," he stated, the pieces snapping in place for the purple-haired woman.

"I knew it seemed somehow familiar. Great job, Naruto," she said, ruffling his blond mane. Naruto leaned into the touch, enjoying the caressing fingers upon his scalp. However, the moment ended when curiosity got the better of Yugao and she unfurled the second picture. This one actually startled her, before understanding dawned upon her. On the left side was a mass of demonized humans, on the right side stood someone that was meant to be her and in the middle was a figure she mistakenly assumed to be the Yondaime Hokage, sword raised, clearly defending the woman behind him. Yet the blond couldn't know of his parentage, so she wondered.

Seeing her questioning gaze, the blond felt the need to elaborate. "You are always there for me, helping and protecting me. One day I will be strong enough to protect you too, onee-chan!" With that serious and heart-warming statement Yugao hugged the Uzumaki close to her, resting her head upon his. _'If only it could be that easy,'_ she mused. "That's very sweet. But you don't have to grow up so fast, I will never leave you alone," she promised, missing the frown that crossed Naruto's features. Yugao had already been hurt because of him, no matter what she said, he would grow stronger so that one day she would never be hurt again, just like Akira, solely for the sake of him.

Much later, as she put the blond to sleep, she couldn't help but let her mind wander - back to a time, where her life and that of her allies had been on the line. Months ago the Kage had actually actively looked for the village's jinchuuriki. As he went to the orphanage he was forced to realize, that Naruto wasn't there - on top of that, he had been missing for quite some time but no one had seen fit to inform him, their kind leader, of his disappearance. By force of arms he got the matron to speak - she admitted to have had kicked the boy out on his fourth birthday, not caring about him at all and hoping that he would just curl up and die.

Worrying for Konoha's safety, considering the possible change of mind the Uzumaki could or most likely would have, and only for his village, Hiruzen send as much of his elite soldiers as he could searching. Surprisingly it had taken only hours, worrisome they were, before the jinchuuriki was found - in the company of the recently appointed Tokubetsu Jonin Yugao Uzuki. The operative tailing them had seen how she brought him home. Reporting his findings to his leader, the old man responded with an instant summoning. However, this hadn't gone unnoticed by ROOT - another operative informed Danzo, who hurried to get in time to the office of his rival.

Sarutobi was about to chew the former ANBU captain, charges like treason already being made, out, demanding answers, when the elder appeared in the door, slightly panting from him rushing to the office. There was no distinguishable difference in both of them, as they became aware of the presence of their ally. Yet, without any further delay, they worked together to convince the leader that everything was alright and better this way - arguing, that it would help him to mature and be ready for the world at an earlier age, not like the spoiled children of the clans. Finally, after much interrogation-like discussing the Hokage relented, but warned them under threat of dead to stop meddling with Konoha's greatest asset. To cover their operations and to protect the Uzumaki they were forced to leave him alone at home for quite some time, before they deemed it safe enough to resume their activities.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto's home was actually quite nice and comfy. Of course, there wasn't much in the term of luxury or furniture, simply because most he had no use for. Sometimes Yugao would sleep at his apartment, the two of them curled tightly together on the bed. Often she got an inexplicable feeling of dread when she did this, but she chalked it up to the fox and the fear of being found out. Because she didn't do this to increase the Uzumaki's love for the village. No far from it, she still couldn't stand most of the villagers anyway, the Uzuki did this because she wanted to - felt the need to be with her little brother, her last living family.

* * *

Of course the vixen hadn't sat down and done nothing the past year. After realizing that the mindscape of Naruto was in truth nothing else than the physical manifestation of the places he had seen on a spiritual level - basically a giant real-life map - she had focused on studying the sword and seal. But two frustrating months later she had given up on trying to rob the weapon of its secrets, deciding that the seal should be her main priority. In the end, all the sword gave her was an odd feeling whenever she looked at it, almost as if she should remember something important about it - but that would require having seen it before and she was certain that she hadn't, had she?

The seal was another matter entirely and of course way more delicate. However, here it paid out that she had been sealed into two seal-masters before Naruto. Even if they kept her locked up tightly most of the time, there were moments - mostly when they forcefully took her power - where she gained access to the senses and memories of her hosts. Akira's memory had always been extremely good, so she managed to gain knowledge of the outside world, the changed politics and almost everything about her hosts techniques bit by bit, piece by piece over the course of countless battles. Never once did Mito nor Kushina suspect something - it had been better that way, the decision finally paying out right now.

So far she had discovered that the new seal shared some key elements with the 'old' Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) which the Yondaime had used in combination with the Shiki Fujin, namely the containment part, the joined subconscious, the merging of their powers to allow Naruto better usage of her true power and the increased regeneration the Uzumaki possessed - but that was were the similarities ended. The most glaringly obvious difference was the mindscape in itself, from the design right down to the fact that she could hold him without awakening the seal's defense mechanisms. Then there was the mystery around him appearing here whenever he fell asleep or became unconscious, not to mention that it didn't influence his rest negatively. Or the possibility to feed him with pure youki without harming him.

However, since these things were all good one way or another she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The true Hakke no Fuin Shiki needed a key to be unlocked and said key was with the toads, that much she knew. But since this seal wasn't the one used the last time, they needed another key. That was the point were things got complicated - for unlocking the Hakke no Fuin Shiki and overcoming the side effects of the Shiki Fujin a special series of seals was needed, together with sacrificing some blood - at least, if what she recalled was correct. She had done everything in her power to analyze the new seal, breaking it down to its very basics - yet she still ended up confronting a wall when it came to the question of how to unlock it. It was frustrating her to no end, but she wouldn't dare yielding, not when the thing on stake meant the world and more for her.

That brought her back to the blond, effectively preventing the redhead from getting anymore work done in the next time. She settled for reminiscing about her time with him, the happiness he displayed whenever they played hide and seek in the deserted Konoha his mind provided them with or his eagerness to learn whatever she threw at him to prepare him better than any mortal ever could and the enjoyment they both got from simple cuddling. That thought evoked a blissful feeling in her, because she all too vividly remembered the first time he ever used the word _love_ - it had been in _her_ arms and was directed at _her, only her_. Her throat had gone dry, forcing her to swallow hard, tears of unparalleled joy burning at the back of her eyes - before Akira knew what she was doing she was already pressing the blond in her plentiful bosom, practically suffocating him with her fleshy globes - only letting go as she realized that he was turning blue due to lack of oxygen.

Still, ever since then she couldn't help but feel smug at that, yet she still had to fight the urge to butcher Yugao whenever he told the purple-haired woman that he loved her as well - even when it was only meant in terms of a brother-sister relationship. Naruto was _hers_ and she would be damned when she allowed someone else to steal him away from her. But she had an ace in the hole nobody could ever even hope to overtrump - the Uzumaki liked the feeling of her youki flowing through him. While it was very unusual and she had never truly heard of something like that she wasn't about to complain. But if she knew that he actually craved it - then she might have to worry about it. For the total of a heartbeat.

* * *

**~~two years later~~**

For Naruto it was just another day in spring. Getting up when he wanted to, normally out of habit with the sun was one thing, but being able of sleeping in was way more comfortable. His morning routine was just that - routine. As soon as he stood he would flex his limbs, hearing joints pop and stretching a bit until the blond considered himself in shape. Then he would grab a change of clothes and trot to the bathroom, where he would shed his sleeping clothes, just a pair of boxers anyway in warm times as these and step into the shower. There he would twist the knobs until scalding hot water would fall upon his body. It wasn't that he minded cold showers or cold in general - that would just be plain stupid, almost like hating the sun, because it simply belonged to life - Naruto merely very much preferred and enjoyed the warmth. His time in the orphanage had taught him to take what he could get, after all.

However, his daily routine ended with the preparation of breakfast. As he stepped into the kitchen, eyes closed in bliss and went for the cupboard the Uzumaki became aware of two things at once - first, there was someone in there as well, his or her breathing giving him or her away, second, whoever it was that had intruded his kitchen, his chakra reserves were massive and didn't feel one bit familiar.

His state of mind changed from blissful to alarmed, scaring the living daylights out of a certain vixen, that, dressed in an amazingly hot teacher outfit, complete with a too tight blouse, a short skirt and practically nonexistent hosiery, the blond unknowingly startled and in response she threw her notes in the air, papers flying everywhere. The reasons for her outfit were actually pretty simple. On the one hand she had the freedom to do so, on the other were they comfortable. It had nothing to do with seeking to corrupt Naruto, no, absolutely not. Of course she wouldn't want him to be devoted to her and only her… ah, screw it, of course she wanted! He could admire her goods as much as he wanted - they would be his after all. Not to mention that she could show him that there was no one better than her… in every aspect.

Since his mind was, due to every night he spent within the seal, more mature than his body she could prepare him for what was to come. He would yearn for her touch, craving her presence on a much more intimate level than he did now when she was finished with him. The Uzumaki would never know what hit him. When she had the time to actually think about it, then this would be the point where she normally would chuckle, complete with the spotlight of evil…

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. As soon as Kyuubi realized that Naruto was the cause of her surprise but wasn't there, she turned all business. Yugao, Danzo and herself had taught him well so far, so the only reason for such an intense reaction, that it even resonated within his subconscious, could only mean one thing - danger, possibly gravely so. Her outfit changed to the standard kimono she wore in the mindscape, before she sat down and concentrated, almost instantly entering a deeper state of concentration due to mediation.

Meanwhile the blond had acted solely on instinct. Blue eyes snapped towards the source, narrowed in anger. At his touch a normally hidden shelf flew open behind him, his fingers grabbing the two hidden kunais by their handles and his other hand pressing the alarm button that was doing a very good imitation of a handle. Somewhere in Konoha, a certain elder sat in his secret office, only to have suddenly the shock of his lifetime as a special alarm rung through the building - the jinchuuriki had activated it, signalizing that something bad was happening. An interceptor squad, that was always on alert, was immediately send on the way, whilst a messenger hurried to retrieve all members of Danzo's elite squad. Of course there was the possibility of it being an false alarm, given how many hidden buttons they had installed in Naruto's apartment and how often the boy had accidentally hit one, but better safe than sorry.

After arming himself the Uzumaki felt strong enough to threaten the stranger. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" An amused and slightly belittling expression was his only answer. Naruto took this time to take in his appearance. A stupid, oversized hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on the front and thick, rich robes were his clothes. The man was old, apparent through his white facial hair, sparse head hair and the wrinkles allover his face.

'_Who's that? Some rich-ass idiot playing kami?'_ Just as he thought that Naruto felt his perception change, how exactly he always failed to explain or understand, indicating that Akira had connected herself with him. _**'Naru-kun, what is happening?'**_ At the seriousness in her voice he felt secured - she was with him and would never stop defending him. _'That strange guy is intruding my kitchen,'_ he answered and sent a picture of the old man sitting at the table through the mental link the demoness and child shared - a necessity they had established in times of great, life-threatening danger.

* * *

**~~Flashback, tenth October 5 AK (After Kyuubi)~~**

When he wanted to, Naruto could be very, very patient. This was one of these times. Since his big sister had, once more, the stupid guard duty at the even stupider festival he was forced to wait for her, one way or another. At least she had promised to stop by later and stay for the night. That was enough compensation to placate him, especially since Yugao would also bring cake, aside from the present of course. One of the creepy cloak guys - he know they were actually some kind of darker ANBU, but his description was just way more fitting - had already been here, congratulating him in the name of their leader. His present had been a scroll with chakra-control techniques. Naruto would show them to Akira and Yugao before actually doing them. Couldn't be to careful now, could he?

However, none of that was meant to happen tonight - not that any of the three groups could actually know about it. Having grown fed up with the Sandaime's course of action in regard of Konoha's jinchuuriki, or demon in disguise for the civilian population, the speaker of the civilian council, Gou Kazama, had taken it completely upon himself to rid the world of this evil. His two most trusted men with him he had freed some inmates of Konoha's prison, equipped them with exploding tags and basically told them to go wild in the middle of the festivities. They would prove as distraction, so that the demon's guardians were forced to move away and he could make his move. Sometimes sacrifices were needed for the greater good.

And that was exactly what happened. As the clock struck midnight mighty explosions rocked Konoha in multiple places, ensuing panic among the just celebrating people and forcing the shinobi to move. Even the ROOT operatives guarding the apartment complex Naruto resided in were needed, Danzo fearing an invasion and calling for all available forces. The Kazama waited until the shadows were clear and, the screams of terror combined with smoke and fire raising in the air, then he moved towards the source of the Leaf's ruin.

The Uzumaki was noticing nothing of the deadly plot, like everybody else he was distracted by the sudden explosions. Staring out of the window of his apartment he didn't wonder what had happened or particularly cared about the wellbeing of the citizens. He merely hoped that whatever had happened would leave his big sister unscathed. Eerily fascinated by the flames he continued his silent vigil, never once suspecting something foul - that was until an old plank squeaked behind him.

He turned around, expecting Yugao or one of his guardians - so he was caught by surprise as the one before him was none of the formerly mentioned, but a complete stranger. Before Naruto could do anything, let alone hit one of the hidden alarm buttons, the great man lunged after him, big hands closing around the blond's throat as he was hoisted in the air, effectively suffocating and preventing him from crying for help. Gou's visage was savage as he put all of his physical superiority into suffocating the demon brat - little did he know that this was the biggest and last mistake of his pitiful existence.

Naruto was absolutely helpless, as he flayed and struggled, trying with all of his little power to free himself. Tiny hands clawed at the ones that denied him the essential oxygen, the Uzumaki's legs trying to deal damage against the aggressor - but all of his attempts failed against the, at least for him, behemoth that kept him at bay. Spots danced before his eyes, making it harder and harder to see as he started to lose focus, the edges of his vision turning black. His plea for help resonated deep within his mind, alarming Kyuubi to the wrongness of the current situation.

As soon as Akira realized why exactly her favorite blond was so distraught, calling for help and fading away, she exploded. _Literally_. Like insatiable flames youki cloaked her body, wrapping her in an armor of ungodly power and dread, blood seeping from the wounds her sharpened nails had inflicted upon her balled hands, only to heal and be opened again. With all of her fury, her unmatchable rage she reached out, beyond the boundaries of the seal. All she cared about stood in her crimson eyes, burning with unholy madness, devotion and despair. **"Screw the seal. Screw patience. You will not take him away from me once more! I will rip them all to SHREDS!"** With this mighty roar, her tails moving angrily, the redhead willed her power to course through Naruto as she defended him from falling into the abyss, unknowingly changing the two of them forever.

Just before the Uzumaki became unconscious a stray thought crossed his fading mind. _'Why can't they just leave me alone like I do with them?'_ At this his formerly closed eyes snapped open again. _'Why can't I have peace? Why do they hate me so? What. Have. I. Ever. __**DONE?**__'_ Rage flooded his system together with an all to familiar power, strengthening his forming hate only further. Then he heard it - the voice of his savior, vibrating through his head, filling him with unknown determination. _**'…You will not take him away from me once more! I will rip them all to SHREDS!'**_ Ripping them apart? Heh, that actually sounded like a good plan.

Naruto neither noticed how his eyes turned crimson, nor how the pupils changed to slits, he didn't notice how his whisker marks thickened and widened, how his teeth turned sharper, the canines elongating and his hair almost bristled. Long story short, the blond didn't notice how feral he turned - but the Kazama did. Fully maddened in the face of such changes the man laughed like crazy, squeezing even harder. "Haha, I knew it, I knew it all along! You are the demon after all!"

Something broke inside of Naruto and he snapped. _**'Kill him! Destroy him and leave nothing but ashes behind!'**_ Akira's darkened, commanding voice demanded of him and the blond obeyed, without a sliver of hesitation. Their furies mixed, the vixen's youki coursing through him and wrapping the Uzumaki in a blanket of warmth and power.

As the youki of his tenant manifested around him, everything happened so fast, with Naruto solely moving on instinct. His craves were sated and he felt protected, invincible. In the same moment Gou realized just how badly he had fucked things up, as the blood-colored cloak burned the skin of his hands. Before he could let go, before his mouth could spew the curses that coursed through his mind Naruto beat him to the punch. His power amplified to beyond what his mortal body could ever hope to produce the blond tore the arms that kept him at bay away, his sharpened nails leaving bloody gashes as they bit through clothes and skin alike.

Hissing at the sudden pain the civilian threw a vicious haymaker at the demonized child - only for the Uzumaki to vanish right before his very eyes. **"Up,"** growled an unworldly voice and despite his instincts screaming at him to run, the man obeyed. His eyes widened marginally as he beheld Naruto, who hung like an oversized spider at the ceiling. The blond was completely cloaked in Kyuubi's youki, the first jinchuuriki stage taking the form of a fox with one tail.

The split-second Gou needed to will his muscles to move was the one he really didn't have, but the action saved his life nonetheless. Naruto dropped from his position, fist cocked back for a bone-shattering blow. Yet the Kazama had managed to twisted slightly out of the way, so the blond's attack struck the left shoulder instead of the head. With a loud crack the left arm was dislocated under the power of Kyuubi, blood and bone splinters flying everywhere.

Gou screamed because of pain the likes he had never felt before, attracting his two subordinates to the scene. The three of them froze as Naruto rose from his kneeling position, eyes of crimson burning their very souls. **"Tonight you will die, scum,"** promised the demonized Uzumaki, right before he charged at the terrified civilians, the red mist of rage fogging his mind and allowing Akira to take over.

Having little to no hand-to-hand combat experience, or combat experience in general, the men stood no chance at all against an enraged demoness protecting her chosen mate. It was a bloody massacre, nothing less but so much more. Despite the rage he felt Naruto saw what his body did on his own accord, how he dove headfirst into the battle, snarling, growling and cursing the intruders. It was a slaughter.

The vixen knew no mercy. Youki-coated limbs tore through flesh like a heated knife through butter, vicious claws ripping vocal chords apart and silencing the foolish victims, before they could even think of crying for help. So fast had the roles between predator and prey been reversed, that they were just too shocked to react properly - not that they would even have the time to do so. Akira beat them down, brutally breaking bones with raw strength alone, ripping limbs apart and setting fountains of blood free.

Warped hands ripped a chest open, rips all but turning to dust under hell's fire as a heart was ripped from a living body. What seemed like eternal torment was ended as a head was separated from its owner. But it wasn't enough, the animal within her, the darkness, wanted so much _**more**_. Crimson eyes locked upon the one responsible for all of this - Gou Kazama. Naruto's features turned even more savage, canines shown in a threatening manner. The controlled boy stalked forward, to the man could only look on pleadingly as he leaned with his back to the bloodstained wail, the life-granting essence forming a pool around him. A maddened grin was his only warning before a foot crushed his genitals - the burning youki making the sensation only more painful. Yet the demoness grew bored - one powerful hit almost caved his skull in, another broke his ribs, splinters of bone wounding the lungs. Even more blood flooded into them, letting him cough the crimson fluid up. **"Time to end this."**

One claw crushed his teeth in, the other tore a hole in his stomach. With an immense display of strength she ripped his entire body open, the smell of burned flesh fresh in the air. And finally, the blood of the fools had painted her entire world red. **"I… regret nothing."** With these words she gave control back to Naruto, her rage somewhat pacified, now that _he_ was safe once again. For such scum there was no need for any of her techniques - they would have drawn only more unwanted attention anyway.

However, imagine her unlimited surprise when she realized that despite the done deed her connection to Naruto wasn't fading like the cloak. Staying quiet, she opted to wait this one out, wanting to know how the blond would react, given that she had felt his conscious staying with her - even if only subdued - in the massacre.

The Uzumaki needed some time to get back on track, blinking his unfocused eyes to regain control of himself, wondering just what the hell happened - then he saw the blood, the corpses and his nostrils were assaulted by the stench of burned flesh. His stomach reacted faster than his mind could hope to and so he vomited right over the remnants of one Gou Kazama. As soon as he had stopped, soothing warmth spreading through his body and helping him to calm down, Naruto realized that the moments prior had actually happened and weren't a dream.

His reaction was disbelief and shock. "I killed them," he mumbled, his eyes wide, stance turning rigid and his hands starting to tremble - but not entirely because of the shock he had felt prior. Yugao found him like that, minutes later, the boy drenched in blood from head to toe and surrounded by the mangled remnants of his would-be assailants. The first thing she did was to hug him, easing him a bit before taking him to her home in a Shunshin, the shortly after her appearing ROOT operatives cleaning the mess up. They were actually extremely lucky - if it weren't for the stupidity of one of the freed prisoners - who actually dared to attack the Sandaime and therefore forced the Hokage to focus elsewhere - they all would have been in deep trouble. Namely because Hiruzen would in this case focus on the jinchuuriki, having undoubtedly noticed the spike of energy - since his change something that would only spell trouble.

As soon as the Uzuki arrived in her apartment she put the blond through the whole cleaning process, including scrubbing him until all of the blood was gone. All the while she whispered sweet nothingness to him, hoping to sooth his distraught soul. To her worry, he had never once truly reacted - all he had shown was some kind of instinctual recognition, basically understanding that she meant him no harm and was trustworthy, but beyond that there was nothing.

Finally, as she was about to put him to sleep and get a shower herself, his eyes locked on her. The emptiness in them scared the purple-haired woman and as Naruto reached out for her, still with that expression in his eyes and looking almost lost in the bed, she relented with a sigh. Discarding her attire she slipped into the bed next to him, only wearing her underwear. Hopefully she wouldn't catch a cold. But this thought fled from her mind as the body of her otouto curled up against her, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapping a little bit tightly around her ribs.

Many men would kill and do much worse to change places with the Uzumaki, since Yugao's curves had only become more alluring over the time, sometimes much to the chagrin of her. There was nothing more that she hated than those ogling her - as if someone of her caliber wouldn't notice that. While she, as any woman with a healthy libido, didn't mind a porn or two to relive herself of needs and scratch an itch she hated those perverts which only wanted a fuck and nothing more. With their lecherous behavior they reminded her to much of a certain Sannin that would have hell to pay if she ever got her hands on him…

Anyway, Yugao waited patiently, seeing the hours pass by, before Naruto's grip loosened slightly and his breathing eased, indicating that he was fast asleep, before she even allowed herself to relax. His silence terrified her greatly. If by tomorrow morning he hadn't changed then they would be in serious trouble. Maybe the cake in the fridge or the present waiting in the living room would be sufficient for drawing him out of his shell. Little did she know that the last one she actually expected to help, the Kyuubi, was about to do wonders for the mental state of one Uzumaki Naruto…

The blond was actually awaited the moment he appeared in his mindscape, the place he considered a second, much more friendly, world. Akira said nothing as she grabbed the boy, pulling him close and moving to the clearing he had visited so often. The whole way Naruto's face remained buried in her shoulder, yet no tears soaked her kimono. Finally, as they sat in the shade of the trees under a sunless, clear sky, the redhead gently stroking the back of the Uzumaki, her tails forming a furry cocoon around them, the blond was gathered enough to talk. "I killed them," he muttered softly into the fabric of the vixen's clothing.

"**Yes, you did. They are never coming back,"** Kyuubi stated, cutting straight to the point - there was no point in sugarcoating things if she wanted him to toughen up, steeling and hardening himself for the battles that were to come. Naruto stiffened in her arms and it pulled painfully at her heartstrings. However, the next words would actually brake her heart, as the blond pulled slightly away to create some distance between them and look the redhead straight in the eye. Crimson orbs peered at blue ones, the amount of confusion, hurt, shock and despair in Naruto's eyes shockingly high. It scared her, she was terrified of the prospect of losing him again. His voice was so very soft that she had to strain even her exceptional hearing to understand him, yet it ached painfully nonetheless. "Am I really the monster they always made me out to be?"

She could see how much he wanted to run, never looking back and hide under a rock somewhere. Yet he choose to stay with her. Pulling him gently closer to her, until their noses were almost touching, Akira actually forgot for a moment what she had wanted to say, as she got a good whiff of his scent. It wasn't helping. The Uzumaki looked so hurt that the demoness wanted to so badly to console him, that she almost gave into her instincts, despite her mind screaming at her and warning bells going of insider her head. She kissed him on the forehead, ruffling his mane slightly, having aimed in the last moment for a more unsuspicious place than his lips, to not creep him out. The feather-light touch was leaving the Uzumaki's mind blank for a moment, before he found himself silently craving another one, having almost forgotten why he actually was here.

"**You acted solely on self-defense, fighting for your life. I gave you the power and you did what was the most basic trait of humans and animals alike. If anything, then these fools are the real monsters because they can't see you for what you truly are,"** she reasoned, purposely leaving out the fact that she had taken control of his body. Naruto saw the determined fire in her eyes, heard the conviction with which these words were spoken and felt inclined to believe her. But that wasn't what was truly bothering him, no, it was only the tip of the iceberg. After some fidgeting he voiced his concern aloud. "But, as I fought them, I felt so much power, so much hate and rage. It felt so _good_, all of it. The bloodlust, wreaking chaos upon them, seeing the life leave their eyes…" Here he paused for a moment, scared eyes locking upon the vixen.

"Aki-chan I am scared," he admitted. The breath hitched in her throat at seeing him so desperate. "What is happening to me? Why is it happening? I fear I am turning into a monster," Naruto whispered, looking terrified. At once he was pulled closer, closer to the very warmth he craved so. **"Nothing will happen to you that you don't want to. I will be there for you, always, that is a promise,"** Kyuubi stated firmly.

"But then why are they doing this? Why do they hate me so much? Why can't they leave me alone?" At this the redhead sighed, having thought her decision over. **"I had hoped to wait a little bit with this, but it seems I can't afford to delay it anymore. To explain it, I will have to tell you a story. The story of a man with the eyes of Kami…"**

And so the blond got almost the full story, Kyuubi leaving the deal with the creator and the first Naruto, of course out. She told him of Juubi, of the Sage of Six Paths and their epic battle. How her father and eight others were created as guardians, how the moon came into existence. How Kurama was falling apart since he, as the Ninth, got the most amount of power from Kami and Yami that had made the Juubi up and caused its madness in the first place - so one day she came to life. Not born in a truly natural way, but with the help of the Rikudo Sennin's Yin/Yang creation. Basically her mother and father was Kurama - but why she had become female was another question entirely. She suspected up to today that the Rikudo knew something she didn't, but that was beside the point.

Of her travels she basically told him that she had seen the world and some of the countries beyond the Elemental Nations - but not everything. Then, finally, she came to the capture of her kin, how they were sealed in humans to serve as living weapons. Akira told the blond how the mighty creatures maddened and degenerated to the shadows of their former selves. That she was the last one to be captured, being forced into battle by Madara and then defeated by the Shodaime and his wife, before being sealed inside her. How she witnessed through the woman countless battles, the growth of the Leaf, before being stuffed into the next host. Then, when the host gave birth, Madara reappeared and made her attack the village - only to be stopped by the Hokage and being sealed inside Naruto.

As Naruto listened to her angelic voice, his eyes grew wider and wider. It was so much to take in, that he, when his mind wouldn't be much more mature and educated than his physical body suggested, would be hopelessly confused and lost. Yet he understood, even if only parts were truly graspable, he knew where this was heading. His prior concern about him losing himself, was far from his mind, warped by his new understanding to something that needed no second thought - it was natural in a world such as this one.

"**Do you understand know? Those that keep us sealed within themselves are called Jinchuuriki, also known as the 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. You are one of nine, the Ninth, to be exact,"** she closed her tale, bracing herself for the shock, disgust and repulsion of the one she loved. Yet none of it came, even after several minutes. She slowly opened her eyes, only to face a thoroughly confused blond, who intently studied her. His head was tilted cutely to the side, blue eyes looking her up and down.

The blond didn't ask why he was chosen. No, that would be pointless. It had happened after all, there was no point in ranting or whining. They were useless, that much Akira had taught him. However, he had a much more pressing statement in mind. "You are Kyuubi? But you are a beautiful woman, always nice to me, not the slightest bit the scary demon everyone makes you out to be!" Blushing slightly at being called beautiful, she wanted to answer, but the blond beat her to the punch. "Does that mean you ears and tails are real?" Before she could retort to that one, slightly miffed that he thought they were for show only, curiosity got the better of Naruto and he reached out, petting her fox ears. Kyuubi actually purred at that one, causing the Uzumaki to look oddly at her and Akira to start blushing heavy. **"Please don't do that, they are sensitive."**

After a short moment of awe-full staring, the redhead cleared her throat. **"I am indeed Kyuubi. This is just my human form. I will show you what I mean."** With these words she shooed Naruto from her lap and stretched. **"Now watch closely,"** she instructed and closed her eyes. Without warning red energy surrounded her body, hiding all of her features - and then she started to grow, dropping to all fours, her body changing, becoming more vulpine. The blond stared in awe as she continued to grow, even as her shoulders dwarfed the mightiest of trees, destroying those that were in her way so much like someone would a toothpick. Yet not once he felt fear, even thinking of being scared was just surreal. From one moment to another her growth and change stopped. Once again she braced for what she considered inevitable.

Then, suddenly, it happened and her world was once more shaken to its very core. "Wow, that's awesome!" Wisely she decided not to query that further, but was grateful nonetheless. Reverting back to her human form, they cuddled for the reminder of the night, Akira answering Naruto's questions to the best of her abilities. However, there was one thing that bothered her - after realizing that they weren't just for show but also part of her, the Uzumaki had started petting her tails. Why? Because it turned her on and she had no possibility to relieve herself of this. Still, she enjoyed the gentle caresses - he was the first one to do so.

As he 'awoke' the next morning, he was much more at ease than anyone could imagine. So many things had become clear, that there was no place for worry or questions. But Naruto had meant what he had said - he didn't fear Akira, he considered it awesome having her as his friend. So he managed to placate his worried big sister, explaining to her what Kyuubi had told him - that it was solely self-defense. Still, of course the purple-haired woman was worried for him, but they celebrated his birthday nonetheless, thoroughly enjoying it, the both of them.

However, it was also the day were the Uzumaki and his tenant realized that they had established some kind of mental link, an connection that could be opened at will. Its most prominent sign of activation was the change of focus that Naruto experienced. Akira chalked it up to her forceful breakthrough - in the end it didn't matter, both were happy that they could converse with each other, even outside of the seal and nighttime. Not that they would stop doing it there.

Much later Naruto came to realize that he had already come to terms with having killed those men back then, he had accepted his outburst and started to embrace the darker side of him, that also bore a part of Kyuubi's personality. After all, with the almighty queen of demons at his side, what was the worst that could happen?

All across the continent, eleven people sneezed at once, wondering just what the hell was going on.

**~~Flashback End~~**

* * *

Akira face-palmed and felt the sudden need to bang her head against a wall a few times - so many things she had taught her blond and in the end she had forgotten to tell him about the Hokage. Her forgetfulness would bite her in the ass right now. "There's no need to be on edge, Naruto-kun. I am the Hokage," the strange man said.

The blond suppressed a sudden bout of anger and a roll of his eyes at the same time. The anger of being called '-kun', only two woman had the right to call him that and the annoyance, because, sure, he would just believe someone who had broken into his apartment. "Yeah, of course the leader of this village would just so happen to break into my kitchen," he quipped sarcastically. _**'Uhm, Naruto?'**_

'_Yes, Aki-chan?'_

'_**Sorry, but he **_**is **_**actually the Hokage.'**_ A moment of silence followed that statement. _'Oh. Oops?'_

Returning his attention to the old man he actually came to realize the truth of his claim - but that didn't mean he would just back down and alert someone to the mental presence of his tenant. Not that Hiruzen would suspect anything anyway, to much was he surprised by the Uzumaki's earlier display of combat abilities. However, Naruto interrupted his line of thoughts with his next statement. "Now, lets play a little mind game, shall we? Lets say I believe you to be the Kage - what would someone like _you_ possibly want from someone like _me_, the village pariah?"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes slightly, this wasn't what he had expected. He would need to rekindle his Will of Fire and he had the perfect idea how. "Well, at first I would say that I am sorry for the actions of the people, but you have to forgive them. The Will of Fire is all about comradeship and helping each other - I am sure that as soon as they see what you truly are then they will accept you. Until then you have to forgive them and understand, that people fear what they don't know or understand," the Hokage preached.

Now it was Naruto's turn to narrow his eyes slightly, giving him unintentionally a thoughtful look. _'Are you kidding me? They hate me, don't need me and I sure as hell don't need them. What the fuck is this old geezer thinking? That I am running around, happy when they kick my ass and mock me, screaming that I one day will show them all? Bullshit I will,'_ the blond ranted mentally, his words making Akira wince slightly as she remembered the mask she had forced upon the other Uzumaki. Forcing her mind back on track, she scolded Naruto playfully for his language.

'_**Just say that you understand it and be done with it. No need to tell him what you really think,'**_ the redhead advised her vessel.

"I understand. However, what do you really want here?" At this Sarutobi assumed that his strategy had paid out - surely the boy would continue to grow to become a valuable asset to the village. "I would like to comment you on your abilities. They are impressive for someone of your age, but nowhere near the level they could be. For example your stance earlier, he was good in some areas but heavily flawed in others. I am sure that with the proper training and advice…"

Naruto had tuned the man's droning already out as he had heard the critic, an unexpected wave of anger rolling through him at it. _'This stance was taught to me by Aki-chan, no way in hell is it flawed just because its different from the crap you teach!'_ The vixen in question felt flattered, but wondered about his almost protective outburst as well. Tuning back into the Hokage's monologue, after somewhat calming himself, the Uzumaki came to understand what he wanted. "So, basically you want to say that I have your permission to visit the Academy?" At the old man's nod, the blond shook his head. "I don't want to."

Now that was something the aged leader never expected, not even in his wildest dreams. The boy was supposed to jump around in joy at this chance, not flat out deny it! "Can I know why?" He questioned, his even tone betraying the torrent of emotion within. "I am only six years old, but on the academy everyone is at least eight. I don't want to be the youngest among them," Naruto reasoned. _'That would just make it easier for them to overwhelm me,'_ but that he left unsaid.

"Yet I am the leader of this village, in this position I have the final say in all matters. You don't know, that many talented children or clan heirs join and finish the Academy at the same or even younger age than you. Therefore you wouldn't be alone," Sarutobi explained, before continuing. "Not to mention, that such talent shouldn't be wasted by you sitting here all day. It's time to grow up," Hiruzen stated, letting the 'Konoha-needs-its-jinchuuriki-combat-ready' part of his decision fall under the table.

For a moment the Uzumaki seemed to ponder his offer, yet in truth he was conserving with his tenant, before shaking his head once more. "I still don't want to, you can't force me, right?" At this the Hokage grit his teeth. Indeed he couldn't, that would just attract too much unwanted attention - alone him being with the village pariah was a risk in itself, were it not for the escort he had taken with him to monitor everyone in the vicinity. If a spy were to catch wind of this…

The aged leader tried to approach the topic from another route, playing a different card of those he had up his sleeve. "And what about your parents? Don't you want to make them proud? They were defenders and lovers of the Leaf after all, I am sure they would have wanted…" Here the Hokage was interrupted by a harsh, guillotine-like motion from Naruto. "My parents have either abandoned me or are dead, which is just another case of abandonment. I don't care what they would think of me, how do you know what they would want their child to do anyway?"

Hiruzen's expression darkened. A willing weapon was better than an unwilling one, which in turn was better than none. Minato's legacy was proving to be difficult. "Fine, have it your way then. I will then expect you at the academy after you turned eight. But if you fail or slack off, then I will intervene personally." With these almost threatening words the Hokage left. Silence was all that remained, before the blond allowed himself to finally relax.

'_**Kit?'**_ Wondering about the strange affectionate calling, and the worried undertone, Naruto replied instantly. _'Yes, Aki-chan? What do you need? Has something happened?'_ For a moment the redhead didn't answer, trying to find the right words. _**'I think we just made an enemy out of the old geezer.'**_ For a moment the Uzumaki froze in his breakfast preparations, before resuming his task. _'And? I don't care. I have you and onee-chan, both of you are always there for me. The rest can go to hell for all I care. I mean, what the fuck was he thinking?'_

Later that day, way past dawn, there was a gentle knocking on the door, the rhythm indicating that it was Yugao. Halfway to the shower the blond turned around, moving towards the entrance. As soon as he had opened the door, he was greeted by a smile and a shock of purple hair. A bear hug later, Naruto spotted the man waiting patiently behind his big sister. "Danzo-san? What are you doing here?" The elder offered a greeting gesture. "I have a proposition for you, young Uzumaki. Can we come inside? Out here are too many prying eyes and ears."

As soon as they were seated in the living room, the Shimura cleared his throat. "We are aware, that the Hokage has visited you. We also know what he wanted of you and your decision. However, the threat he made is to be taken seriously. Therefore my proposition, benefiting all of us. For reasons that I cannot reveal yet, you have to become as strong as possible in as little time as possible. Do you understand?" For a moment the blond wondered what all of that had to do with Yugao, the elder and him, not to mention that they already had taught him minor things, aside from Akira who had taught him actually almost everything he knew, before said redhead butted into the conservation. _**'Hear him out, that ought to be interesting. Besides, its time for you to grow further,'**_ she reasoned. Naruto actually had to yield to that reasoning and so he nodded.

"Very well then. If you want, then I will take you under my wing and train you together with my men. What do you say, Uzumaki Naruto?" Simultaneously the jaws of the Uzumaki and his tenant hit their respective floors. Akira had accepted that Danzo was different to the one she knew back then, but that was… _**'That's almost to good to be true, it's too sudden. Ask what the training would entail, if your dear sister is allowed to visit you.'**_ Naruto thought among the same lines. Yugao had told him that the elder in front of him was not only extremely powerful, but also had a great political influence. The Kyuubi was worrying if she would have to protect her blond from brainwashing. So Danzo's answer to Naruto's question was extremely surprising, only the Uzuki remained unfazed, having already been informed beforehand.

Stroking his non-existent beard, the elder's eyes went shortly to the ceiling before focusing on the Uzumaki in front of him. "I suppose it doesn't hurt. You have already been slightly trained in simple chakra control and have undergone exercises to strengthen your body, that we are aware of. Now that you are older we can make these exercises more complex and more demanding to increase the growth of your body, not to mention the control about it and your chakra. As soon as Uzuki-san and I deem you ready we shall teach you about the elements. At the age of seven you will begin to study the art of sealing, the Fuinjutsu. However, that is not everything. Each day you will also study to sharpen your ghost and train Kenjutsu. You will also meditate in order to control your emotions and temper. To properly do all of that and not be interrupted you will have to leave this apartment - until the day the Hokage wants to see you in front of the Academy. Do you agree to these terms, young Uzumaki?"

Said boy frowned a bit - he wasn't going to miss the apartment, but not seeing his onee-chan all this time. "Can Yu-onee-chan visit me?" For a moment there was silence, until a small smile ghosted over the features of the elder. "Of course, she is crucial for your training after all. Who do you think will teach you the art of the sword?" At this the purple-haired woman smiled at her otouto and gave him a thumbs-up. Naruto smiled as well. "Then I agree. When do we start?"

"Eager as ever, that is certainly good to see. We shall start right now, but allow me to finish the preparations so that nobody will suspect something." At the snap of his fingers a young and small operative appeared right next to him - his appearance shocking all but Danzo, because he looked like an exact copy of the blond. "Naruto-kun, meet Menma, he shall be your replacement as long as you are with me."

* * *

**~~two years later~~**

Three figures stood in front of the academy, drawing quite the amount of stares for the most different of reasons.

The purple-haired woman that stood to the right was the very epitome of refined beauty, her formal military attire, identifying her as Tokubetsu Jonin, did little to conceal her curvaceous figure. Yet no one dared to approach her, setting for ogling. The glare she sent constantly off was fierce and cold at the same time, locking with such intensity upon each one that stared like an eagle would upon his prey. The katana she bored at her hip did little to ease the nerves of the assembled, even the Chuunins were quite nervous, some shuffling in their spots. Little did they know that she fully intended this reaction, steadily emitting a small amount of Killing Intent.

The man that stood to the left was massive, his muscled frame almost ripping the clothes he wore apart. His rigid stance and emotionless gaze made many silently decide to go out of their way if it meant not being too close to the unknown man. He before no sign of allegiance, yet it was as clear as a summer night sky that he was powerful, extremely so. Some women thought he and his wife would bring their child to school, but both of them looked so young and cold… Danzo's right hand man was simply bored. Still, Gou had a mission to fulfill and he would see it through to the 'T'. As long as he was in the vicinity neither the Uzuki nor the Uzumaki would come to harm.

Mostly curios stares, if one managed to look past the two guardian-like adults, were drawn to the cloaked figure standing in between them. He was young, that much was sure, probably here for his first year. When this was the case, then he was pretty tall for his age. His features and form were obscured by the heavy black cloak he wore, a hood shadowing his face, which was ultimately concealed by a blank black mask. After some intern debating with his tenant the boy finally caved in. Two hands moved at the same time, one taking the mask from his face and the other brushing his hood back - spikes of gold and orbs of ocean depth were revealed.

"This were I am forced to be? I am not impressed," he deadpanned and, after surveying the other children that were there, the blond came to a conclusion. "Spoiled, stupid brats - my generation is pathetic," he muttered under his breath, causing a certain vixen to snigger. The academy was going to be _so_ much fun…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was the last thing I need to explain about Danzo, his changed behavior and the basics behind this AU in general. If there are still questions about him or anything else feel free to send me a PM.

You reviews are as always appreciated, so I can improve myself and get some hopefully positive feedback. And my dear readers - considering the amount of favs and the length of this chapter; please give more than just three reviews like for the last chapter, yes? Pretty please? With cherry on top?

I think, Kyuubi (aka Akira) will eventually be a little bit on the Yandere side here. That will be fun to write. :D No promises, although.

Next Chapter (probably) - Academy Days and The Thrill of Battle

Stay tuned!

See ya,

QW

**PS:** The new chapter may take even longer to write, because I have the hell of an idea for an absolute massive OS. And when I say massive, I mean monster-length. Seriously, this thing is almost a multi-chapter story packed more tightly. The ideas just keep nagging me and are interfering with the writing process, therefore I will type them down so my muse can stop spewing ideas and I get some much deserved rest… Oh, and it's a , albeit a sad and dark one.


End file.
